Jeux de hasards
by Melyan Black
Summary: Comment caser Wufei et Duo en plusieurs chapitres, pour une copine, et pour pas s'ennuyer en cours... voila la solution.A lire si vous etes unune fanne du couple 2x5x2 ou meme si vous ne l'etes pas d'ailleurs PS dsl pour la mise en page,FFnet a1peu de mal
1. Tite explication sur le fic

**Jeux de hasards**

Ce qu'il faut savoir.

Ceci est une explication à propos de la fanfiction qui doit suivre : Jeux de Hasards.

Cette fic se déroule en 11 chapitres distincts. L'un d'eux contient un lime. Il se peut donc que je ne le publie jamais sur (à moins qu'il ne soit réclamé à corps et à cris par les lecteurs/lectrices) et qu'il ne paraisse que sur mon site, et/ou sur celui des madfolles ( deux sites en constructions, ne les cherchez pas pour le moment, ils n'existent pas, ils sont juste en projet). De toute façon, l'absence de ce chapitre-lime ne gènera en rien la compréhension ni la progression de la fic. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si en fin de compte vous ne découvrez que 10 chapitres précédents le mot de la fin (OWARI) ce sera une situation tout à fait normale.

Pour ce qui est des disclaimers, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire si cela ne vous intéresse pas, ils ne dévoilent rien sur l'histoire et ce sont juste de gros délire pour préciser le genre du chapitre (quasiment toujours le même) et quels sont les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas (Les G-boys et leurs compagnons) et ceux qui m'appartiennent (Si si, y'en a, même si je les donne à qui veux...). Quand aux profs ils n'entrent dans aucune catégorie, les noms sont des noms de profs que j'ai eu durant l'année dernière où que je connaissait (pas forcément personnellement) Donc, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je vous déconseille de les utiliser, ça éviterai de dire d'un prof ennuyeux qu'il est super passionant (faites pas de faux espoirs à leurs futurs élèves quand même )

Pour ceux qui veulent quand même lire les disclaimers (histoire de se fendre la poire un coup avant de replonger dans le sérieux (enfin sérieux... tout est relatif)) une petite implication s'impose : j'ai écrit ces fics en cours, l'écriture ayant commencé en Octobre 2003 et s'étant terminée aux alentours d'Avril/Mai 2004, vous comprendrez donc l'allusion à certaines périodes de l'année dans tout ça qui ne correspondront pas à la date de publication. Pour ce qui est des intervenants dans les disclaimers, on trouve principalement moi, Cromax, Blue, Valdemort, Yeaziel (pour savoir qui ils/elles sont allez faire un tour sur mon profil), le G-boys, quelques personnages de Harry Potter et quelques uns de Devil Devil (Mais keski m'a pris ??? )

Bon, avec ça je crois que vous avez de quoi attaquer la fic.

Bonne lecture, et surtout 'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews

Mélyan Black

PS : Petite précision de taille : j'ai rarement l'occasion de taper mes textes sur mon ordi, j'écris tout à la main, alors pas la peine de vous énerver si c'est lent à venir, mais j'ai une Terminale à faire et un bac à passer à la fin de l'année moi, alors merci d'être indulgent et compréhensif.

Merci aussi d'être indulgent par rapport à l'histoire, c'est ma première fic longue (donc ma deuxième fic) et je voyais pas trop où je mettais les pieds...


	2. Chapitre 1: Arrivée aux alpes

Jeux de hasards

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée aux alpes.

**Titre du fic : 2x5 (pour le moment j'ai pas encore trouver…)**

**Série : Gundam Wing, enfin je crois **

**Autrice : Mélyan Black, et un peu Cromax (pour une phrase que je trouvais pas… merci copineuuuuuuh)**

**Genre : OOC (enfin je suis pas encore sûre, je verrais bien quand j'écrirais) ; Shônen AI ; et du « Je ne sais pas ou je vais et vous ne le saurez pas non plus, quoique si vous savez dites le moi ça m'aiderai bien » bref, du N'importe quoi (dit Nawak)**

**Note : les indiquent une coupure dans l'espace/temps**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mélyan : Sont pas à moi tous ces beaux mecs ! OUIN !!! Même Heero-je-suis-un-pilote-terroriste-hacker-et-surtout-psychopathe Yuy je le veux. SURTOUT lui ! se tourne vers Cromax Dis Cro, tu crois que je pourrai les avoir pour Noël ???**

**Cromax : Tu prends Heero… Je prends Wuwu et Duo Fait une alternance une semaine chez chacune… Ca te va ?**

**Mélyan : Bin… Vais y réfléchir… En tous cas je tiens à vous prévenir, vous qui avez le courage de me lire, j'écris ce fic principalement en maths, un peu en français, et un tout petit peu chez moi. Alors pardonnez mes offenses comme je pardonne à ceux qui m'ont offensé (Oul ! Je vire Catho l ! Appelez une Ambulance !)**

**Cromax :regarde les dates et horaires marqués tout au long de la fic, puis l'emploi du temps de Mélyan C'est moi où tu t'ennuies en maths ?**

**Mélyan : Nope ! c'est pas toi ! J'en ai marre ! J'veux pas y'aller !**

**Heerosort son gun Quatre… fléchette aux tranquilisants**

**Mélyan : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Pas çaaaaaa ! VEUX PAS Y'ALLER !!!!!!!**

**Quatre : Double dose, ça vaudra mieux**

**Heero : regarde Mélyan en pleine crise de follie, évaluant la situationOuais, t'as raison**

**PAN (Vive les bruitages)**

**Mélyan : complètement shoutée Oh !! Duooooo !! s'agrippe au bras de Duo Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? ****Eh ! Regarde ! Des éléphants roses! Oh ! émerveillée Ils volent en plus !**

**Duo : Au secours les mecs ! Cro ! Blue ! Aidez moi !**

**Heerodécroche Mélyan du bras de Duo Bon, maintenant il faut aller en math et faire ta fic Mély !**

**Mélyan : se retourne, étonnée Heeeeeeeeeerooooooo ! Qu'tu fais l ? T'as p'tète raison ! **** glousse Zou ! En math !… Au fait, passe ses bras autour du cou de Heero T'as d'beaux yeux ma poule tu sais !**

**Heero : Omae o korosu**

**CENSURE**

**_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir accepté nos excuses, mais devant la violence des évènements qui suivent, la scène a été coupée._**

****

****

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée aux alpes.

Duo lança par son intercom :

« Fais gaffe au MS à ta droite Wufy »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! » répondit Wufei avec humeur en pulvérisant le dit Mobil Suit.

« Comme tu veux Fei-Fei »

« MAXWELL !!! »

Leur dispute continua ainsi pendant tout le combat contre les ozzies.

Les 5 Gundams et leurs pilotes finirent par liquider tous les mobils de Oz et décollèrent.

10 secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient déjà à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la base qu'ils venaient de quitter, Duo, pris d'un fou rire et avec un sourire faisant 3 fois le tour de sa tête, appuya sur un bouton en hurlant :

« SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!!!!!! »

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La base avait explosé.

Des panaches de fumée montaient dans le ciel, faisant de beaux reflets dans les rétroviseurs des gundams1.

« T'as pas un peu forcé sur le plastique Duo ? »

« Maaaaaais non ! Y'avait pile c'qui fallait ! »

Duo repartis de son rire Shnigamiä et ajouta :

« on rentre à la base tout de suite, ou on se fait une autre base dans la foulée ? »

Réactions :

Trowa :… bin comme d'hab :inexpressif

Quatre : petit rire et grand sourire

Heero-Iceman : sourcil haussé et « Hn »

Wufei : « Par Nataku ! 2 bases détruites en 1 après-midi par 5 gundams pilotes en culotte courte, Oz ne s'en remettra pas ! »

Sur le cul, Duo commenta

« Fai-chan qui fait de l'humour… là l'alliance est perdue ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Avant que Duo n'ait pu répliquer, une autre voix se fit entendre.

« STOP ! On arrête les disputes ! Celle de tout à l'heure suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Y'en a marre ! »

Duo lança un regard surprise vers l'écran de Quatre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le petit arabe s'énerver ainsi.

« Mais euhhh… »

« Y'A PAS DE MAIS ! On se tait et on rentre ! »

« Kitty-Cat ?… T'es malade ??? T'as de la fièvre? »

« Non ! J'en ai simplement assez de vos incessantes disputes ! »

Wufei et Trowa se trouvaient dans le salon de leur nouvelle planque, et pendant que le français regardait impassiblement les infos à la TV, l'asiatique lisait un livre de philosophie (« Le monde de Sophie », un vieux truc du 20 siècle du calendrier grégorien)

Le chinois s'arrêta 2 minutes dans sa lecture et écouté le silence qui régnait dans le petit chalet où ils étaient.

Il songea avec bonheur que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir choisi les alpes plutôt que la côte d'Azur pour leur semaine de vacances forcées (Maudits soient les Mads et leurs idées débiles ! Comment leur avaient-ils justifier ça déj ? Ah oui : « laisser les choses se calmer avant d'entamer la première mission… » n'importe quoi !) car si Duo ne savait pas nager, il avait en revanche très vite appris à skier et passait toute sa journée sur les pistes avec Quatre, laissant les autres tranquilles.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce calme paraissait pesant quand on était habitué comme il l'était aux bruits et au mouvement perpétuel de Duo2

Et puis la compagnie du pilote d'HeavyArms n'était pas très passionnante.

Celle de Herro-face-de-glaçon-Yuy non plus, mais de toute façon, pour le moment, il était sorti acheter une pièce pour réparer son maudit ordinateur.

Wufei soupira, regarda l'heure à sa montre (16 h 30, plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrêt des remontées mécaniques) et retourna à sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, Duo relevait la tête et recrachait la neige qu'il venait de mordre. Quatre était plié en deux et finit par réussir à articuler derrière son fou rire

- Dépêche-toi de te relever, oiseau des neiges, tu apprendras à voler plus tard, on a juste le temps de reprendre le télésiège avant qu'il ne ferme.

- J'apprenais pas à voler ! protesta Duo de mauvaise foi

- Bin en tous cas, t'as loupé l'atterrisage !

- Maieuh ! Y'avait un caillou !

- Oui, oui, je te crois !

5 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la station et se préparèrent pour la dernière remontée lorsque Duo lança :

- On se prend la chenille ou juste le télésiège ?

- Va pour la chenille 3! répondit gaiement Quatre

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en haut des pistes et une demi-heure encore après, ils étaient rentrés au chalet, Quatre avec de bonnes joues rouges4 et Duo frigorifé par la neige qui avait pénétré dans sa combinaison lors de sa chute.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le vestibules, Duo hurla avant même d'avoir rangé ses skis et son matèriel

- Prem's à la douche !5 Faites place à l'ouragan Shinigami ! Wufy ! Range ton livre où je l'arrose de neige fondue !6

Une voix surgit de l'autre côté du rez-de-chaussée

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

Heero qui venait de rentrer à son tour jeta un regard noir à l'américain pour le dissuader de répondre et passa sans rien dire, protégeant du mieux qu'il pût ses pièces pour ordinateur de la tempête mouillée Maxwell.

- Bonjour Hee-cha,, ravi de te voir aussi !

- Baka !

Quand le japonais fut sorti de la pièce, Duo se retourna vers Quatre, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres

- Il est d'un agréable ce mec !

- Tu devais pas prendre une douche ? demanda innocemment l'arabe, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Yep ! j'y vais !… DOUCHE ME VOILA !

Dix minutes plus tard, Duo chantait sous la douche

_WE ARE THE CHANPIONS…_

Dans le salon, en revanche, la discussion était plutôt inexistante

Quatre s'était blotti dans les bras de Trowa et tous deux se papouillaient, ayant oublié les infos et la TV

Heero râlait contre son ordinateur qui plantait7

Wufei finissait son livre de philo et finit par dire

- C'est pas humain de chanter comme ça

Heero, rendu locace par son énervement envers son PC portable, rapondit

- J'appelle pas ça chanter. Moi j'appelle ça brailler comme un âne !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo sortait de la douche et ramassait ses affaires. Il les enfila et roula ses cheveux avec sa serviette de manière à former une sorte de turban avec le tout afin de ne pas inonder le sol de tout le chalet en laissant ses cheveux dégouliner8

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec Heero et Wufei.

Il n'y avait que deux chambres dans le chalet. Quatre et Trowa avaient été mis dans l'une, pour l'intimité, et les trois autres partageaient celle qui restait. Wufei avait râlé comme un chat enragé, mais ça n'y avait rien changé. Duo éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

N'empêche, c'était bien de dormir dans la même chambre que le chinois, pour une fois… Ca lui permettait d'entendre plus souvent, en plus des « Baka » ou « Omae o korosu » de Heero, ces « Maxwell !! » « Shazi » ou autres « m'appelle pas comme ça ! » qu'il affectionnait tant !9

Bien sûr, c'était drôle de faire enrager le japonais, mais cela passait plus pour de la lassitude de sa part que vraiment de l'agacement. Et puis quand il lui lançait ces mot, il restait une grande part de l'iceberg dans sa voix

Alors que Wufei…

Lui c'était vraiment fendard de le faire enrager ! Il démarrait au quart de tour et on sentait vraiment que ça l'énervait franchement !

A ce moment, Quatre surgit dans la chambre et signala à Duo qu'il était l'heure du repas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Pizzas10

- Cool !

- Bon, on y va au lieu de s'extasier sur le menu ?

- Hein ?? Oui oui !

Quelques pizzas (avec des tonnes de Ketchup pour Duo, l'est pas Américain pour rien non plus !) plus tard, Duo lança une idée pour la soirée

- On s'fait un cinoche ? Il passe un vieux film au cinéma de Val d'Isère… « L'Homme est une femme comme les autres »11 si je ne me trompe pas

Heero :…

Duo : Qui ne dit mot consent

Quatre et Trowa (en cœur) : Ca me conviens très bien

Duo : grand sourire

Wufei : Après tout pourquoi pas

Duo : Yeeha ! alors on y va

Les 5 G-boys avaient eu du mal à rentrer dans le cinéma tellement la file d'attente était longue. Mais ils avaient finalement acheté et trouvé 5 places pas trop mal situées dans la salle. Quatre et Trowa étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, Heero à côté et Wufei et Duo étaient juste derrière.

Le film commença enfin

Au moment ou le personnage joué par un acteur du nom d'Antoine De Caunes avait une discussion très rapprochée avec son cousin lors du mariage de ce dernier, Wufei tatonna sur l'accoudoir entre son siège et celui de Duo. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et glissa sa main dans celle de Duo

**FIN du premier chapitre.**

Je mettrai la suite en ligne dès que je pourrai. En tous cas je remercie Gayana pour sa review sur le « chapitre » d'explication (j'aurai jamais cru en avoir là) et aussi Miss Faust pour sa review sur le début du chapitre 1.

A l'avenir je ne mettrai plus les chpitres par morceaux mais uniquement entiers, vous auraient donc plus de texte d'un coup, mais les intervalles de temps entre chaque seront proablement plus long de ce fait.

* * *

1 Enfin s'ils en ont

2 Qui a dit que le mouvement perpétuel n'existe pas ? C'est n'importe koi !!!

3 Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, la chenille, au ski n'est pas la larve du papillon. C'est le surnom donné au funiculaire qui est une sorte de métro permettant de faire une rapide remontée vers le sommet des pistes (c'est plus rapide que le télésiège, on s'y caille moins, on fait plus de distance, et on est pas secoué dans le vide au bout d'un câble à plusieurs mètres au dessus de la piste)

4 Mélyan : Oh le beau béb ! gagatise

Valdemort : Oo

5 Et une salle de bain innondée de plus !

6 Cromax : Ce qui théoriquement fait de l'eau

Mélyan : Vi mais en très froid, dans le cou c'est très désagréable… Et pis arrête tes commentaires, ça rajoute encore des notes débiles qui servent à rien !

7 Mélyan : Marrant, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

Cromax :Ah, toi aussi ?

8 Mélyan : Perso j'ai les cheveux longs aussi et ça m'arrive de faire ça quand j'ai la flemme de me les essorer ou de faire une tresse. J'ai l'air ridicule (alors imaginez Duo ) mais c'est achtement pratique

9 Me demande s'il est pas un peu SM ce Duo !

10 Pour changer… :P

11 Mélyan : Ceux qui connaissent comprendront l'allusion… Niark niark niark !


	3. Chapitre 2: Fin de vacances

Jeux de hasards

Chapitre 2 : Fin de vacances

**Titre du fic : 2x5 (j'ai toujours pas trouvé)**

**Série :Logiquement Gundam Wing, mais c'est à vérifier **

**Autrice : Mélyan Black, et Cromax pour une partie des notes**

**Genre : OOC ; Shônen AI ; et toujours du Nawak**

**Note : les indiquent une coupure dans l'espace/temps**

**Les chiffres entre sont des notes (allez voir en bas du chapitre pour les lire)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mélyan : Sont toujours pas à moi, mais je crois que la proposition de Cro est acceptée**

**Cromax : Wu Wu pour moi ?**

**Mélyan : Yep ! Et Heero pour moi !**

**Heero : J'suis pas d'accord**

**Wufei : Moi non plus !**

**Mélyan : Vous ! La ferme ! On vous a pas demandé votre avis ! Vous êtes des personnages alors vous faites ce qu'ON vous dit !. Ah, j'allais oublier ! regard psychotique Duooooooo !!! Toi tu fais une alternance : une semaine sur deux chez moi et l'autre chez Cro !**

**Duo : Maieuh !**

**Cromax et Mélyan : Y'a pas d'mais !**

**Trowa : à l'oreille de Quatre On file avant qu'elles pensent à nous Trowa et Quatre se dirigent vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds**

**Mélyan : Hep ! Pas si vite vous deux !**

**Couinement**

**Mélyan étonnée Bah ! Kitty cat ? Tu couines maintenant ?â€ J'voulais juste vous sire qu'on vous laisse ensembles. On voudrait pas vous séparer gagatise**

**Quatre et Trowa : OUF**

**Mélyan : Maisâ€ silence tendu Vous voudriez pas aller en TPE et en math à ma place ? S'iouplaiiiiiit ! air de chien battu**

**Quatre : Ah non, merci, très peu pour moi tout ça !**

**Trowa : Et si tu y vas pas, quand pourrais -tu écrire ?**

**Heero : Un point pour Trowa**

**Mélyan : Mais !!!!!!! J'l'écrirais à la maison !**

**Wufei : Je te rappelle que chez toi y'a tes vieux.**

**Mélyan : Shit !**

**Duo : j'déteins sur elle sourire shinigami**

**Cromax : Et 2-0 pour les G-boys**

**Mélyan : regard de la mort qui tue made in Heero Yuy Omae o korosu !**

**Heero : Tiens ! Moi aussi je déteins dessus (Cromax : pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose)**

**Mélyan : Onna !**

**Wufei : Idem ( Et il en est fier ???)**

**Mélyan : Tu veux me servir de cible ? J'ovulais justement essayer de lancer des couteaux**

**Trowa : Ah, tiens, ça c'est moi et Cathy !**

**Mélyan : J'vous déteste ! tous autant que vous êtes ! Pour la peine je boude !**

**Quatre : Nan !!!!!!! J'veux la suite de la fic ! Z'êtes malin, vous avez réussi à la faire bloquer !**

Chapitre 2 : Fin de vacances

Duo, ne sachant que faire, ne réagit pas. Il ne fit que serrer ses doigts sur ceux de Wufei, par réflexe.

A la fin du film, ils sortirent tous les 5, Wufei et Duo agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Duo ne savait que penser du geste du chinois. Si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une erreur1. Ou peut-être était-ce pour le troubler, et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, pour toutes ses blagues. Il se promit en tout cas d'éclaircir ça avec Wufei2, un jour

Ce dernier quand à lui se demandait lui-même pourquoi il avait bien pu faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et qu'aller en penser Maxwell ? C'était vraiment confus dans son esprit !

De retour au chalet, Duo alla se chercher une canette de Coca dans le frigidaire tandis que les quatres autres montaient dans leur chambres respectives3. Quand Duo rejoignit la sienne, Heero étain en train de latter son ordinateur qui ne voulait toujours pas démarrer tandis que Wufei se mettait en pyjama4. A la vision du chinois à moitié à poil, Duo sentit le sang lui monter à la tête en une bouffée de chaleur.

Jecroisquej'aioubliéquelquechoseenbas ! réussit-il à dire avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Il alla se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et la nuque avant de se souvenir qu'il devait se trouver une excuse pour être redescendu. Il pensa alors faire croire qu'il avait oublié son gun dans sa veste et en profita pour faire un détour par le frigo pour prendre une part de pizza qui restait5. Puis il remonta dans la chambre. Il pris son pyjama (très moulant bien sûr6) et ressortit pour se changer.

Quand il rvint, Wufei bouquinait sur son lit (toujours le même livre) et Heeroâ€ pestait encore contre son ordinateur

S de p de m de c d'ordinateur!7

Agru! Fut la seule chose que Duo trouva à dire.

Au contact d'une main fraîche sur son front, Heero sursauté et se retourna.

Duo !? Qu'est-ce que tu fout ???

Je vérifiais que t'avais pas de la fièvre

Baka !

Ah bin non, t'es pas malade

Pffff !

Quoi ? T'as quelque chose à dire Wufy ?

M'appelle pas comme ça

Oh et puis shit, j'en ai marre

Duo, vexé de la réaction de Wufei, n'ajouté pas un mot à sa dernière phrase, fourragea dans son sac, en sortit un manga, et s'allongea sur son lit, tournant le dos à Wufei.

Il finit par s'endormir sur son manga.

Le lendemain, au réveil, il avait la page imprimée sur la joue

Hmmm ? Kitty-cat ? pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ? Y'a une mission ?

Mais non béta ! seulement c'est notre dernier jour ici, et si on veut en profiter un maximum, il va falloir être sur les pistes à la première heure.

Ah ! oui. C'est vrai ! J'arrive dans une minute !

Au fait, débarbouille toi le visage, parce que les personnages de mangas sur la joue, c'est pas top !

Duo vira au rouge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire le petit blond. L'américain ne trouva rien de plus intelligent et responsable que de lui tirer la langue.

tu es d'une maturité Duo, c'est hallucinant !

J'te proutte Quatre !

Bon allez, dépêche-toi !

Chef ! Oui, Chef !

47 secondes, chrono en main, Duo était habillé et dévalait les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame et la discrétion d'un Boeing 747 dans une caisse de résonance.

Maxwell ! soupira le chinois à l'entrée du natté dans la cuisine, un peu de silences pour nos oreilles au matin serait le bienvenu.8

T'as entendu quelque chose Wufei ? Moi je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Quand tu auras appris à te servir de ton cerveau, tu sauras, répliqua sèchement Heero9

Duo, qui n'était pas d'humeur, ne répondit rien, se servit un café, coupa celui-ci avec du coca10 et but le tout d'un trait. 5 minutes plus tard, il était déjà dans l'entrée, en tenue, les chaussures de ski aux pieds, les bâtons à la main, et les skis sur l'épaule. Il hurla au pied de l'escalier

Quat'chan ! J'vais m'faire une piste ou deux histoire de m'échauffer. Quand tu seras décollé de ton français préféré, tu me rejoindra au tire-fesse !11

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Duo fit une ou deux petites remontées et descentes et, apercevant enfin Quatre au pied du tire-fesse, le rejoignit.

Je te propose un truc pour aujourd'hui : on prend toutes les remontées qu'on peut pour monter le plus haut possible et on se fait une méga descente. Ca te vas comme idée ?

Très bien, mais il faudra attendre encore 2 minutes, Trowa doit nous rejoindre.

Ah ! Il sait skier ?

Bien sûr ! et même mieux que toi

Ça c'est pas difficile.

Moui, c'est vrai.

Ah bin tiens, le voilà.

Duo se mit à gesticuler en criant de grand « YOUHOU ! PAR ICI ! » pendant que Quatre se roulait par terre, s'étouffant de rire devant l'air comique et passablement taré de Duo.

La première remarque de Trowa en arrivant à côté d'eux fut :

Où as-tu appris à être aussi ridicule Duo ?

Tiens, tu fais dans l'humour maintenant ?

Avec toi, difficile de l'éviter. Et qui te dit que je n'étais pas sérieux ? ajouta-t-il ironiquement

Bon ! les interrompit Quatre, et si on y allait ?

C'est partiiii ! s'exclama Duo !

Agru ? c'est zarb, le sol est pas palpable ici. Trotro, tu m'laches s'te plait ?

Quand tu seras calmé et que tu arrêteras de hurler comme un malade mental. Répondit calmement le-dit Trowa

Allez ! le télésiège est là, les interrompit encore une fois Quatre.

3 heures plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau en bas des pistes

On recommence ? lança Duo

Pas le temps avant midi. On se refera ce tour cet après-midi répondit Quatre

Du coup, ils ne refirent que quelques petites pistes.

A midi passé, ils retournèrent au chalet, Duo entrant en tempête en hurlant :

Tout le monde en tenue ! On s'fait un resto pour notre dernier repas ici !

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un vieux fast-food du nom de McDonnald. Et comme les tables n'étaient prévues que pour 4 personnes, Duo en profita pour se coller le plus possible à Wufei

Miam ! des hamburgers, des frites, du ketchup, DU COCA !! fit Duo devant son plateau

Chouette ! de la bouffe américaine, ajouta ironiquement Wufei

Fei Fai ! il faut s'ouvrir au monde ! Il n'y a pas que les pizzas et les Suchis dans la vie !

M'appelle pas comme ça ! et puis d'abord ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas la bouffe américaine que je n'aime pas le reste.

Bin voyons ! je te crois ! mais sache que

Ça vous arrive de pas vous disputer ? demanda quatre avec lassitude, ne laissant pas le temps à Duo de finir sa phrase

Oui, quand il dorment, répondit Heero à leur place. Et je parle en connaissance de causes.

Et quand l'un des deux est sous la douche, ajouta Trowa, notamment en train de brailler en ce qui concerne Duo ! ajouta-t-il

Trowaâ€ Cette après-midi tu vas tomber et manger de la neige ! menaça Duo

Avant de me faire tomber de mes skis, arrive déjà à tenir sur les tiens, répliqua tranquillement le français avec un grand sourire sarcastique

Bon, si on mangeait ? on va finir par plus avoir le temps de refaire du ski, demanda Quatre, espérant calmer le jeu

Ouaich ! bon appétit ! lança Duo, la bouche déjà pleine

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors en train de marcher un peu pour digérer.

Une heure plus tard, Duo, Trowa et Quatre étaient en bas des pistes et, pendant une heure, Duo regarda les deux autres se papouiller sur les télésièges successifs qu'ils durent emprunter pour refaire la même descente que le matin.

Puis ils firent d'autres pistes et, finalement, à 5 heures de l'après-midi ( c'est à dire à la fermeture des pistes) ils rentrèrent au chalet pour clore leur bagages

Wufei avait déjà foutu tous ses livres dans un sac ainsi que ses vêtements (pas grand chose : deux kimonos blancs et un pyjamaâ€) et Heero avait aussi mis toutes ses affaires dans ses bagages sauf son ordinateur sur lequel il tapait encore. Pour Quatre et Trowa, les valises furent vite faites. Mais pour Duoâ€ ce fut toute une histoire

Personne a vu mon manga ?

Nan !

P'tain mais qui a pris ma veste noire ?

Personne.

Où est passé mon walk-man ?

Chais pas

Qui a chourré mon shampoing ?

Pas moi.

Wufy !!! t'aurais pas vu mon pantalon en cuir bien moualnt ?

Nan ! et m'appelle pas comme ça ! (ET 1 narines de chinois ensanglantées)12

Finalement, après que Duo ait retourné la moitié du chalet et que Wufei se soit vidé de la moitié de son sang, les bagages de CINAQ G-boys furent enfin prêts.

Ils les mirent dans l'espèce de fourgonette qui leur servait de véhicule et Heero démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

Euh ! Heero, tu pourras y aller mollo dans les lacets, s'te plait ? Quatre a failli me régurgiter son p'tit dèj' sur les genoux la dernière fois.

Quatre jeta un regard assassin à Duo tandis qu'Heero passait de 240 à 230 km/h

**FIN du second chapitre.**

Je mettrai le troisième chapitre sur dès que possible. Mais je ne sais pas quand est ce « aussitôt que possible »

En tous les cas, je remercie encore les personnes qui ont écrit des reviews (Gayanna, Mist faust, Sahad et Hentaï-wu, je prendrait le temps de vous répondre individuellement dès que possible, en attendant MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit est lu . Alors n'hésitez pas à remettre des reviews. Ou à en mettre si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait et que vous voulez la suite (ou même si vous aimez pas, au moins je tacherais de modifier ce qui pourrait déplaire dans la suite)

Autre: Désolée si il y a quelques difficultés de mise en forme (du genre les notes qui apparaissent comme des chiffres en plein milieu ou alors s'il n'y a pas de tiret en début de phrase prononcée) mais FFnet ne prend pas correctement la mise en forme (allez savoir pouquoi) et j'ai pas vraiment ni le temps ni le courage de tout revoir. Alors si vous voulez avoir une version mieux, envoyez moi votre e-mail, je vous enverrai la version WORD.

1 Mélyan : Duo! te pose pas de question! FONCE !

Cromax : ce serait trop facile

2 Vas-t-il tenir sa promesse : telle est la question !

3 On se demande ce que vont faire Quatre et Trowa après un tel film

4 Mélyan : BIG UP DEDICACE pour crocro

Cromax : Whahaha !â€ Wuwu !

Blue : On dirait Relena

Cromax :se stoppe pour le coup Omae

5 Mélyan : S'il arrête pas bientôt de bouffer en permanence, je sens que je vais être malade

6 Mélyan et Cromax :baaaaave

7 Mélyan : Ca me rappelle encore quelqu'un

Cromax : Ce serait pas toi par hasard ?

Mélyan : Euuuuuuuh

8 Il a raison ! Un déjeuner dans le silence, sans radio, sans éléphant dans l'escalier, sans bruitâ€ quel bonheur !

9 L'est méchant quand son pitit ordi chéri marche pas !

10 Et là tout le monde dit : EEEERK !

11 Un type de remontée mécanique, et pas autre chose, bande de pervers !

12 Mélyan : Je jure que je ressemble pas à ça en fin de vacances !

Valdemort : C'est ça, tout le monde te croit

Mélyan : CHUUUUUT ! tout le monde y croyait presque !


	4. Chapitre 3: Arrivée au lycée

Jeux de hasards

_Chapitre 3 : Arrivée au lycée_

**Titre du fic : 2x5 (toujours pas trouvé, faudrait que je me décide quand même !)**

**Série : un truc avec des beaux mecs (enfin mise à part l'autre pouf en rose) et des grosses machines... Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui : Gundam Wing !**

Autrice : pour le texte : Mélyan Black, pour certaines remarques dites « bêtes et méchantes » (pas plus que les miennes remarquez !) Blue Rogue et Cromax Lupin

**Genre : OOC ; Shônen AI ; et encore, et toujours du nawak (comme si je savais faire autre chose !)**

**Note : les indiquent une coupure dans l'espace/temps**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mélyan : Pour le moment ils sont toujours pas à moi, Noël n'es pas encore passé. Alors je sais pas si je les aurai quand même. Est-ce que j'ai été assez sage pour que le papa Noël m'oublie pas ?**

**Cromax : T'oublie pas qu'on doit partager Duo, que tu dois me laisser Wufei, et qu'on laisse Quatre et Trowa ensembles !**

**Mélyan : Nonon, j'oublie pas, je voudrais pas voler ses joujoux à ma sœur **

**Cromax et Mélyan : SISTEEEEEEEEER !!! **

**Les 5 G-boys : A L'AIIIIIIIDE !!! (et c'est censé être des terroristes ça ?)**

**Blue : Mes tympans !**

**Sirius : à Remus Et dire que ce sont nos filles... ça fait peur !**

**Remus : elles ont de qui tenir quand même **

**Mélyan : au fait j'allais oublier ... même s'ils sont pas à moi, j'en fait ce que JE veux... Sauf pour Duo qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Total : Bin je sais pas où je vais. C'est pas grave, ça s'arrêtera bien un jour, en attendant... je continue **

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée au lycée

_(oui, je sais ça fait plagia du premier chapitre, mais c'est ma fic, alors on s'en fiche non ?)_

Quelques heures plus tard, les 5 G-boys arrivaient dans une ville en ruine qui, du temps d'avant les colonies, s'appelait Marseille.

Quatre sortit de la camionnette, soutenu par Trowa. Il était un peu pâle mais se retint de vomir(_1_). A leur suite sorti Duo, écroulé de rire, puis Wufei, légèrement échevelé par le voyage, et enfin Heero, un sourcil levé face au comportement de Duo et à la figure de Quatre.

Leurs gundams étaient planqués dans une des ruines, enfin s'ils n'avaient pas été découverts. Mais il y avait peur de risques que ça n'arrive, pour 2 raisons

Ces ruines n'étaient plus visitées depuis des décennies car devenues dangereuses

La technique de camouflage des gundams était quasiment infaillible.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers l'endroit où ils savaient pouvoir trouver leurs gundams.

Ils étaient là, tous les 5, en position accroupie, comme de colossales statues de métal.

Heero monta directement dans son cockpit et remit les systèmes en marche. Trowa l'imita et Quatre, après une rapide vérification extérieure, fit de même.

Duo quand à lui observait Wufei

Celui-ci passait une main sur le métal froid du gundam et murmura : « content de te revoir Nataku »

L'américain trouva ici une excellente raison de le vanner et lança :

-Je vous présente le grand amour de Chang Wufei : Shen Long ! Une fine silhouette mince et élancée, un teint de peau sublime ; une conversation passionnante, et un magnifique visage de gundamium !... La demoiselle acceptera-t-elle enfin la demande en mariage ?

Wufei quand à lui préféra ne pas relancer une dispute et, ne répondant rien, monta lestement jusqu'à son cockpit.

Duo profita alors d'une fugitive vision avec un angle parfait sur le postérieur du chinois, malheureusement couvert d'un pantalon blanc, puis imita ses 4 amis et rejoignit à son tour l'intérieur de son cockpit. Il remit les moteurs en marche et vérifia rapidement les indicateurs de fonctionnement.

Le visage de G apparu soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Duo resta quelques secondes à contempler, perplexe, son écran, se frottant le crâne là où il s'était cogné. Il percuta enfin que cela signifiait qu'ils avaient un ordre de mission.

Pourquoi était-ce lui qui l'avait reçu ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt été envoyé à Heero ? ah oui... son ordinateur ne marchait pas, et parmi les gundams les communications avec Deathscythe étaient bien plus sûre...

Il lut rapidement le mail et le transmis aux autres pilotes.

L'ordre était on ne peut plus simple à exécuter : il s'agissait de faire infiltrer deux d'entre eux dans une école faisant partie du réseau d'OZ. Les 3 autres resteraient à l'extérieur, pour intervenir avec les gundams au cas où ils seraient repérés où bien si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas assez rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Si cette dernière configuration se produisait, ils devraient alors détruire l'école avant que ce qu'ils cherchaient ne soit transmis vers une autre base.

Mais qui ferait les 2 écoliers ?

Choix difficile... personne n'avait envie d'enfiler un costume ridicule pour aller s'ennuyer en cours.(_2_)

Heero avait bien proposer de décider à pile ou face, mais son « talent » à ce jeu était connu de tous et cette proposition fut donc rejetée.

La solution trouvée par duo, et adoptée par tous, ne fut pas plus intelligente.

Ce fut donc à la courte paille que Duo et Wufei furent désignés « volontaires ». Et comme toujours, Wufei rouscailla et cracha comme un chat en colère tandis que Duo se résignait gaiement, prétextant qu'il allait pouvoir courir les jeunes damoiseaux qui n'attendaient que lui pour découvrir leur homosexualité latente.

-Bon, t'es prêt Duo ?

-Nathan ! Je te le répète pour la dernière fois ! Nathan Devil !... Au fait, c 'est quoi ton pseudo pour cette fois ?

-Bin,... euh, Heaven William ? (_3_)

-Willy ? Mouais pourquoi pas, ça sonne plutôt bien !

-T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question...

-Laquelle ?

-T'es prêt ?

-Yep !

-T'as rien oublié ? Manuel, uniforme, etc ?

-Nope maman poule, et toi ?

-... (Soupir Las)

-J'ai hâte de te voir mettre ton uniforme

Agru ! Et pourquoi ?

-Je suis sur que tu seras très mignon dedans !

Le teint de Wufei vira à une légère mais très intéressante nuance de rouge...

Le directeur frappa à une porte et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt les élèves dans la salle se levèrent de leur chaise et s'exclamèrent en chœur

-Bonjour Mr le directeur !(_4_)

-Bonjour, vous pouvez vous asseoir, répondit-il . Il se tourna ensuite vers le professeur (Une femme blonde d'environ 35 ou 40 ans) Bonjour Mrs Rowling(_5_) ! Je vous amène deux nouveaux élèves. Puis il se tourna vers les deux élèves en question. Bien, messieurs Devil et Heaven, je vous laisse avec votre professeur principale et votre classe. Il les poussa à l'intérieur de la salle, devant le bureau du professeur, sortit, et referma la porte derrière lui. La prof quand à elle les regarda et s'adressa à eux d'un ton on ne peux plus chaleureux.

-Je me présente, Joanne Rowling, professeur de Français. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce lycée, et j'espère que vous vous intègrerez bien à la classe !

-Merci Madame, remercia poliment Duo avec son sourire le plus charmant (_6_)

-Pourriez vous me donnez vos noms que je puisse vous inscrire sur les registres de la classe, s'il vous plait ?

-Je m'appelle Nathan Devil ! Répondit Duo... Et voici William Heaven, rajouta-t-il quand il comprit que Wufei, tétanisé, ne répondrait pas

-Merci jeune homme, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. conclut la prof en leur désignant une table vide vers le centre de la pièce.

Duo saisit Wufei par le bras et le tira jusqu'à leur deux chaises. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Wufei se détendit enfin un peu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il songea enfin qu'il devrait prendre des notes s'il ne voulait pas paraître suspect. Au bout de 5 minutes supplémentaires, il souffla à Duo :

-Nathan... he Nathan !

-Moui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Will?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que c'est un lycée mixte ?

-Tu aurais accepté la mission si je te l'avais dit ?

-... Non, concéda Wufei

-Bon, alors t'as ta réponse.

Le chinois ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Il reposa donc la pointe de son stylo sur sa feuille et continua distraitement sa prise de note.

Au bout d'un moment, une autre pensée effleura son esprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser une autre question à son voisin et camarade :

-Nathan ! Chuchota-t-il de nouveau pour attirer l'attention de l'autre

Celui-ci ne réagissant pas, il le bourra d'un coup de coude discret dans les côtes

-Aïeuh ! gémit discrètement l'autre. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Un doute... Les filles et les gars sont pas dans les même dortoirs quand même ?(_7_)

Réussissant avec grandes difficultés à ne pas éclater de rire, Duo répondit, se retenant de justesse de mentir pour embêter son ami

-Mais non, t'inquiète, il y a deux dortoirs séparés !

-Ouf, fut la seule réponse sensée que put formuler l'asiatique.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la fin des cours sonna et un surveillant vint les chercher à la sortie de leur salle.

Duo observa les magnifiques formes de celui-ci tandis qu'il leur expliquait qu'il tandis qu'il leur expliquait qu'il allait les mener aux dortoirs, et leur expliquer en chemin le fonctionnement du lycée. Un beau brun, à la peau bronzée, type antillais... Duo en fut quelques peu troublé mais se remit vite de ses émotions quand le « pion » se mit en route, précédant Duo et Wufei dans les couloirs. Et l'asiatique passa devant l'américain. L'attention que portait le natté sur le surveillant fut alors détournée par un autre bronzé. Son uniforme, visiblement trop petit d'une taille ou deux moulait à la perfection ses formes(_8_). Duo profita donc du trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs pour regarder tout à son aise le corps du Chinois.

Il fut presque déçu lorsque le surveillant les fit entrer dans le couloir central de l'internat. Mais il en profita pour mater à nouveau le-dit surveillant. Et ce que ce dernier leur dit allait provoquer deux réactions très opposées.

-Voilà votre chambre, fit-il en leur montrant une porte. Vous pourrez y mettre vos affaires et y remonter en fin de journée, l'internat est fermé de 9 h du matin à 6h du soir, alors n'oubliez rien en partant le matin.

Duo eut un grand sourire à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec un autre gars, surtout s'il s'agissait du Chinois.

Wufei, lui n'apprécia pas du tout cette idée et le fit savoir

-Y'a pas moyen d'avoir une chambre seul ?

-Ah non désolé, il n'y a que des chambres pour 2 ou 3 ici. On est pas dans un hôtel rajouta-t-il d'un ton casant et froid qui lui fit perdre 2 points sur l'échelle d'appréciation de 0 à 10 de Duo

-Mais... tenta d'objecter Wufei

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire, trancha l'autre d'une voix agacée

Lorsque les 2 G-Boys furent enfin seuls dans la pièce, Duo éclata de rire et s'écroula sur un des lits en se tenant les côtes.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

-La tête que tu faisais tout à l'heure ! Trop drôle ! réussi à articuler l'Américain à travers son fou rire.

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur chambre commune.

Duo se calma aussitôt et lança « Entrez ! »

La chambre fut immédiatement envahie par une vingtaine de gars de leur âge ( _9_ )

-Yo ! J'm'appelle Neil Strong (_10_). Ici si vous voulez pas être embêtés, faut faire partie de ma bande. Pour y rentrer l'un de vous devra voler quelque chose au dirlo, et l'autre devra combattre contre l'un de mes gars (_11_)

-C'est pas interdit par le règlement les bagarres dans l'enceinte du lycée ?

-Si, c'est pour ça que ça se passera Mercredi au parc, si toutefois vous acceptez. (_12_) Bon, le repas commence dans une demi-heure. Vous nous donnerez votre réponse après, en attendant vous feriez mieux d'installer vos affaires.

Et ils sortirent.

-Mais pour qui ils se prennent ! Comme si on allait se soumettre à des minables pareils !

-T'énerve pas Wu ! C'est comme ça dans beaucoup de lycée publics maintenant. Et puis si on accepte, au moins on sera tranquilles le temps de notre séjour ici.

-t'as peut-être raison. Qui s'occupe de quoi ?

-Sais pas, comme tu veux.

-Je pense que je peux tout à fait gagner le combat, et niveau vol tu est le meilleur de nous deux.

-Ok alors je m'occupe de voler le Dirlo. J'en profiterai pour commencer les recherches dans ses dossiers... Bon on devrait ranger nos affaires avant le repas du soir. Ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes à ranger leurs affaires dans la commode mise à leur disposition dans la chambre, Duo reprit la parole

-Au fait j'avais raison !

-A propos de quoi ? demanda Wufei (_13_)

-De ton uniforme ! Tu es très mignon avec !

D'un seul coup, Wufei devint Rouge pivoine. Puis essayant de cacher ses émotions à un Duo tout sourire, il demanda hésitant :

-A propos, tu l'aurais pas pris une taille ou deux trop petit ?

-Chais pas, tu fais du combien ?

-Habituellement du 40-42

-Possible alors, fit malicieusement Duo(_14_)

un haut-parleur grésilla alors dans un coin du couloir et la voix du principal adjoint résonna

_Il reste 10 minutes avant le premier service du repas du soir. Vous pouvez commencer à vous rendre devant le réfectoire_

-Ah ! J'vais m'changer alors ! s'exclama Duo. Il prit ses vêtements et disparu dans la mini salle de bain attenante à leur chambre avant que Wufei ait pu protester qu'il voulait y aller le premier.

2minutes plus tard, Duo ressortait avec ses éternels pantalons et veste noirs avec col de prêtre.

Wufei prit quand à lui un pantalon écru et un pull à col roulé blanc dans ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer à son tour.

Quand il passa devant Duo, celui-ci voulut lui faire un croche-pied pour l'empêcher d'aller se changer mais le Chinois l'évita aisément et rouscailla un peu.

-dommage ! ça t'allait si bien !

Heureusement que Wufei tournait déjà le dos à l'Américain, car il ne voulait pas que ce dernier voit l'extrême rougeur qui avait gagné son visage...

**FIN du troisième chapitre.**

Je mettrai le quatrième chapitre sur dès que possible. Mais je ne sais pas quand est ce « aussitôt que possible »... comme d'habitude quoi...

En tous cas, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour mettre celui-ci en ligne, mais j'ai eu énormément de boulot en cours... alors désolée... je comprendrais si vous m'insultez par review pour avoir été trop longue...

Et pour celles qui ont eu la patience d'attendre, et à celles qui m'ont écrit des Reviews, je vous remercie Mille fois !

1 Et c'est censé être pilote de gundam ! Non mais j'vous jure...

2 A qui je le dis ? tout le monde sait que PERSONNE veut aller en cours !

3 Je sais, les noms sont à chier... j'ai honte, mais j'ai HONTE !

4 Melyan : Une école comme ça, moi je me casse en courant

Cromax : Et moi donc !

5 Mel : Pitit clin d'œil à mon autrice préférée, qui fut jadis prof de français, si si je vous jure

Blue : une école avec une prof comme ça, j'y vais tout de suite moi !!!

6 Et là tout le monde crie : FAYOT !

7 Mel : Toute une éducation à refaire ce petit

Blue : Il devrait prendre des cours avec cette perverse de Cromax, parce que là ça devient grave !

8 Blue : yeux en cœur finalement un dortoir commun ça doit être bien !

Mélyan : l'assome avec une grosse massue Je croyais pas que Cro avait autant déteint dessus, c'est dingue, on dirait une perverse en manque...

9 Vue la taille des chambres et la taille des gars, je me demande encore comment ils ont fait...

10 Ne me demandez jamais, mais alors au grand JAMAIS de vous donner des idées de nom, les miens sont à chier !

11 Blue : Mélyan

Melyan : Vi ?

Blue: T'as passé trop de temps à Pré-Bénit toi...

Mélyan : Juste 4 ans, comme toute personne normale dans un collège norm... bon d'accord, il était pas normal mon collège, et après, c'est pas ma faute ! Pis z'avaient pas d'internat. C'est Pré-Bénit et L'oiselet réuni ce lycée... le calvaire !!!

12 Ce message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes... Oups, je me trompe de série là

13 Wufei, je t'ai déjà répété 100 fois, quand Duo dis qu'il as raison, ne demande surtout JAMAIS pourquoi !

14 tu parles, l'as fait exprès, c'est sur...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Première sortie

Jeux de hasards

_Chapitre 4 : Première sortie_

**Titre du fic : 2x5 (Faut vraiment que je trouve!)**

**Série : Gundam Wing, mais faudra vérifier parce que là franchement j'ai des doutes.**

**Autrice : du Texte : mélyan Black**

**Des notes : Mélyan Black etBlue Rogue**

**Genre : OOC, Shounen AI et Nawak, et du Duo se fache en début de chapitre.**

**Note : les indiquent une coupure dans l'espace/temps**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mélyan : Noël n'étant toujours pas passé, les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi ! SNIF !**

**Cromax : Ni à moi d'ailleurs**

**Duo : à Heero et Wufei plus que dix jours de répis les gars !**

**Mélyan : D'un autre côté, à nous ou pas, Cro et moi on s'en fout, de toute façon on en fait ce qu'on veux (Enfin moi surtout, j'm'amuse ben à les martyriser dans certaines de mes fics !)**

**Les 5 G-boys : Gasp !**

**Mélyan : Sinon, je voulais m'excuser auprès e mes éventuelles léctrices si ce qui se passe dans ma fic peut paraître parfois bizarre, ou même carrément nul. Mais allez-y vous, Ecrivez ! Ou bien donnez des idées, on verra bien !**

**Cromax et Seiji : Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! **

**Mélyan : se tappe la tête contre un malheureux mur qui passait par làValdy, explique-leur, moi je peux plus s'écroule en larme sur une chaise**

**Valdemort : Le « bisou » viendra, sinon ce ne serait pas une fic 2x5x2. Quoique je me demande des fois si c'est vraiment ce qu'est en train de faire Mély regard noir de sa part Mais malheureusement pour vous, je ne crois pas qu'il viendra tout de suite. Alors, UN PEU DE PATIENCE**

**Mélyan : Thanks Valdy, je vais continuer les explications, t'as qu'à aller voir ton « frère »**

**Valdemort : AKLA ! T'es où mon chou ?**

**Mélyan : 8-S**

**Yeazhiel : regard noir vers Valdemort grrr… grrr…**

**Heero : passe la main devant le visage de Mélyan Ah bin ça alors !Ca lui a fait un choc**

**Sirius : C'est malin, C'est moi qui vais devoir la supporter à son réveil, pas vous !**

**Quatre : Et puis qui va continuer les explications ?**

**Tous : bien euh…**

**Quatre : Soupir Bon bin y'a plus qu'à attendre le prochain disclaimer alors.**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo et Wufei étaient en train de faire la queue au réfectoire.

Il y avait là énormément d'élèves et la file d'attente pour arriver au « comptoir » du self était plutôt dense et longue. Cela permis aux 2 G-boys d'observer un peu comment ça se passait quand on était pas dans la « bande » de Neil.

En effet, ils étaient arrivés depuis à peine 2 minutes qu'un grand raffut se fit entendre. Un élève élève avait renversé son plateau et tout ce qu'il contenait. Mais à voir le sourire crétin et moqueur de Neil et de ses comparses, le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Il récupéra donc ce qu'il put et le remis dans son plateau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table dans un coin tranquille de la salle. Un petit groupe de brutes se dirigea vers lui et ils lui demandèrent si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils s'asseoient avec lui. Apperement ça le dérangeait, mais il n'osa rien dire.

A ce moment là, Wufei fila un coup de pied dans la cheville de Duo pour le faire réagir ( Calà faisait déjà un moment que le chinois tentait, sans succès, d'attirer son attention)

Aïeuh ! Ca va pas , qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Ouvre les yeux, on est arrviés à l'endroit du service. Alors si t'as faim Nathan, bouge-toi un peu au lieu de rester planté là comme un gland.

Oui, oui, ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver.

Duo se servit dans plusieurs plats, mais sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il mettait dans son plateau.

Il se dirigea ensuite avec Wufei vers une petite table à 2, vers la vitre du refectoire, avec vue sur la Méditerranée qui bordait le lycée sur un côté. Mais Duo ne toucha quasiment pas à sa nourriture.

Durant tout le temps qu'il resta au refectoire, son attention resta fixée sur l'autre élève.

Les brutes s'amusèrent pendant tout le repas à lui piquer les meilleurs trucs dans son assiette

Et à la fin, au moment où l'un d'eux, celui qui avait été le plus chiant, se leva pour partir, il flanqua une grande claque derrière le crâne de son souffre douleur, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le nez de ce dernier rencontrer son dessert.

Révolté par cette façon d'agir, Duo se leva, laissant le soin à Wufei de rapporte son plateau.

Il murmurra « On se retrouve au dortoir, Will. » avant de sortir, suivant l'autre. Une fois dehors, il tira une cagoule noire de sa poche et l'enfila, repliant sa natte pour la cacher. Il bloqua l'autre dans un coin sombre et lui fila une raclée mémorable qui l'envoya à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours. Une fois la punition tombée sur l'autre et sa colère passée, Duo remonta aux dortoirs, ôtant sa cagoule avant de croiser quelqu'un, et alla prendre une douche.

Quand il en sortit, Wufei était remonté lui aussi.

Ou étais-tu passé ?

Nulle part. répondit Duo, évitant le regard de l'asiatique

N'oublies pas que tu as un tour de l'école à effectuer ce soir…

Je n'oub… comença-t-il à répondre sur un ton hargneux avant d'être interrompu par la porte ouverte à la volée.

Neil entra, suivi de 4 ou 5 gars costauds.

Yo ! Alors, vous acceptez le marché ?

Oui, répondit Duo, tentant de contenir sa rage. Je m'occuperai du vol, et William s'occupera d'étaler un de tes gars.

Très bien, répondit Neil, riant légèrement de l'assurance de Duo. Qui se porte volontaire au combat ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de ses gars.

Moi fit le plus grand et le plus costaud en s'avançant d'un pas avec un regard méprisant en direction de Wufei qui, bien que plutôt musclé, paraissait petit et frêle en comparaison.

Bien ! Je vous présente donc Gregory 1 C'est lui qui sera chargé de «se faire étaler» ajouta Neil d'un ton moqueur.

Sans problème répliqua Duo d'un ton agressif.

Les caïds sortirent de la pièce, sans rien dire de plus, simplement en ricanant bêtement. Duo quand à lui, leur claquant la porte derrière, marmonna un vague « dung 2» entre ses dents.

Wufei, sentant l'énervement de son camarade, lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Rien répondit l'américain avec agressivité. Faut que j'me change pour aller faire mon tour, ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas la peine d'insister, Wufei se tut et le laissa faire.

Une fois en tenue, Duo sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre et grimpa, en s'aidant de la gouttière qui courait le long du mur juste à côté de la fenêtre, jusqu'au toit.

De là il observa le lycée et attendit que toute lumière ou présence ait disparu de la cour ou du bâtiment administratif. Une fois les lieux déserts, il se laissa glisser le long d'un autre tuyau en coin de façade. Une fois à terre, il courut dans les zones les plus sombres et finit par arriver au bâtiment administratif. Il dut ensuite monter au premier étage pour trouver le bureau du principal.

Là, il commença par regarder quel objet il pourrait prendre pour la bande des nazes. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur une sorte de petit écriteau sur lequel était inscrit « Mr Chombier. Proviseur »

Parfait, ça leur ira très bien… murmura Duo

Il saisit donc l'objet et le glissa dans son sac à dos. Il se dirigea ensuite, à droite du bureau qui remplissait une bonne partie de la pièce, vers une colonne qui s'avéra une espèce de placard. Il ouvrit le plus haut tiroir qui se présentait à lui et regarda les différents intercalaires passé parmi les nombreuses feuilles, murmurant pour lui-même ce qui y était inscrit et quelques commentaires

factures… à voir plus tard…emploi du temps des élèves…rien à foutre… des profs…idem pour le moment… fiche des élèves…pas la peine

C'était le dernier intercalaire du tiroir. Il le referma donc et ouvrit le tiroir suivant. Rempli uniquement de fiches d'élèves là aussi. Il le referma à son tour et ouvrit le troisième et dernier tiroir

Encore des fiches d'élèves et… Ah ! Liste des profs et du personnel. Parfait !

Il retira la liasse de papiers et commença à la feuilleter. Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien en rapport avec Oz. Il décida donc de regarder les factures, histoire de voir si le lycée n'avait pas fait de dépenses ou de recettes un peu louches ces derniers temps. Mais toujours rien. Duo rangea donc les factures et referma le tiroir. Et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le meuble.

La plaque métallique du bas bascula alors découvrant un interstice rempli de papiers.

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! sourit Duo. Il sortit le contenu de la cache et l'étala sur le bureau du principal, s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Il trouva quelques informations intéressantes, notamment des versements d'argent de la part de la fondation d'Oz, une liste de noms ( dont la prof qu'ils devaient avoir le lendemain, une certaine madame G.3) en rapport avec OZ et… un plan d'une certaine partie souterraine du lycée dont les élèves n'avaient pas connaissance, étant donné que le seul accès se trouvait dans le bâtiment administratif auquel les élèves n'avaient pas accès et était de toute façon caché par un placard à balai.

Duo repéra alors une photocopieuse au fond du bureau. Il la trafiqua un peu pour la mettre en marche et photocopier les quelques documents qui l'intéressaient.

Une fois ceci fait, il remis tout en ordre et il s'amusa à déplacer plusieurs objets dans la pièce, histoire que le dirlo soit troublé et croit qu'il devenait gâteux, et ne remarque ainsi pas trop l'absence de sa plaque.

Ensuite il sortit de la pièce et crocheta la serrure pour la refermer. Au moment où il partait, un garde qui faisait sa ronde de nuit tourna le coin du couloir par lequel il comptait repartir, l'autre étant un cul-de-sac. Duo n'hésita pas. Il ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche et passa par-dessus le rebord. Il se laissa tomber à terre, bien qu'étant au premier étage. Il roula à terre en atterrissant puis piqua un sprint, contournant le bâtiment dans le but de faire croire à un voleur venu de l'extérieur. Il passa ensuite par l'extérieur du bâtiment, évitant au maximum les endroits où passait le garde.

Il ressortit dans la cour et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la partie où se trouvaient les dortoirs. Arrivé là, il remonta en s'aidant des gouttières, sachant pertinemment qu'il tomberait sur un surveillant en passant par les couloirs. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la salle de détente commune et y pénétra aisément, la fenêtre et les volets étant totalement défoncés.

Il traversa ensuite la pièce déserte sur la pointe des pieds puis ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir attenant au chambres.

Il rejoignit la sienne et y entra.

Il balança son sac à dos sous son lit après en avoir sorti l' « enseigne » du directeur qu'il planqua sous sa table de chevet, et il prit son pyjama sous son oreiller.

Ce fut à ce moment là seulement qu'il enregistra la présence endormie et la position de Wufei. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur le ventre.

Et les draps avaient glissé à terre…

Duo en profita pour regarder pendant plusieurs minutes les formes du chinois, merveilleusement mises en valeur par le pyjama.

Le chinois se retourna alors dans son sommeil, tirant Duo de sa torpeur contemplative. L'américain alla alors dans la salle de bain, et s'y changea. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, glissa ses habits « de nuit » sous le lit avec son sac et s'allongea. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par Wufei

kesispasse ? marmonna inintelligiblement Duo

on commence à 8 heures

et il est ?

6h30

t'es pas un peu malade non ? y nous reste encore 3quarts d'heure pour dormir… dodo ajouta l'américain en se rendormant

Hey ! le secoua Wufei, C'est pas le moment de te rendormir ! Je te rappelle qu'on a, enfin que TU as, moi je l'ai déjà fait, un exercice d'Allemand à faire.

M'en foooooout ! Dodoooo

pas question ! c'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer4

shit ! fais chier !

Peut-être mais en attendant tu dois le faire.

10 minutes plus tard, Duo était attablé au bureau et grommelait

P'tain de langue de merde !5 j'y ai jamais rien compris !… Me demande à ça sert qu'ils fasses des règles de grammaire, de toute façon y'a que des exceptions… Shit, j'ai encore fait une bourde !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Duo avait fini son exercice et Wufei avait appris un certain nombre de jurons dont il ne soupçonnait même pas jusqu'alors l'existence.

Le chinois avait tout de même eu le temps de regarder les documents ramenés Par Duo

bon ce soir je vais faire un tour au sous-sol interdit décida-t-il

fais gaffe, le garde risque d'être vigilant…

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Wufei en prenant un air menaçant6

Bin euh… rougit Duo… J'ai failli me faire chopper hier soir…

Oh non ! t'es vraiment incorrigible ! gronda Wufei. Faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer

Mais euh ! protesta le fautif. C'est pas ma faute ! Il est arrivé juste au moment où j'allais partir

t'aurais du faire gaffe quand même

maaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! j'y suis pour rien !

Hn ! fit l'asiatique avec un air douteux. En tous cas ce soir il va falloir que je fasse attention…

A ce moment, leur conversation fut interrompue par un des Sbires de Neil, entrant en trombe dans la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée à son passage, allant fracasser celle de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à angle droit avec celle du couloir.

Fin du chapitre 4

* * *

Notes du chapitre

1 Blue : Goyle ?

Mélyan : **sourire malicieux** Y'a de ça Il a juste encore moins de cervelle…

2 Dung, fumier(s) en anglais

3 Pkoi G ? parce que c'est l'initiale d'une de mes profs de math, que je pouvais pas sacquer, alors je la met dans les méchants

Mélyan : Valdy ! lâche ce critérium tout de suite ! je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas que tu écrives dans mes fics ! **à part** je me demande quand même comment il a su…

Valdemort : Mais parce que je te connais mieux que moi-même chérie

Mélyan : **indignée** m'appelle pas comme ça !

Valdemort : Bah quoi, ça te tente pas un inceste ? et puis c pas comme si on était du même sang.

Tu oublie que TA mère est la cousine de MON père, alors si on est du même sang na !

4 Blue : soupir Wuwu, n'as vraiment rien compris : c'est en ne faisant pas ses devoirs qu'on passe inaperçu ! Le pauvre, il a tout à apprendre des règles d'un bahut public…

5 Blue : c'est Duo ou c'est Mélyan qui parle là ?

Mélyan : air innocent J'ai déjà dit que Duo n'en faisait qu'à sa tête …

6 Mélyan : qui soit dit en passant lui va très bien

Cro : baaaaaave

* * *

Note de l'autrice : Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue pour faire paraître ce ch

apitre, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute pour m'en occuper depuis longtemps… Je remercie d'avance ceux qui vont me lire. Je ne quémanderais pas de review, je trouve ça puéril, mais je penserais à répondre aux questions et commentaires s'il y en a.

Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, mais j'essaierai de le faire le plus tôt possible pour rattraper un peu le retard de celui-ci.

Au pire pour ceux qui aiment les dates précises, revenez à la fin de l'été, je devrais avoir tout mis d'ici là (si ce n'est pas le cas au 1er Septembre, préparez vous à attendre trèèèèès longtemps pour avoir la fin…)

Pour ce qui est de la chambre des G-Boys, j'en ferai un plan pour aider à la compréhension de certaines choses, et si j'ai assez de patience, j'en ferai peut-être même un du lycée.

Voilà, je vous laisse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps qu'il me faudra pour mettre le(s) prochain(s) en ligne. Et je m'excuse encore du retard de celui-ci.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Alinette : Merciiiiiii ça fait super plaisir les reviews comme ça (les autres aussi hein :P) Pour ce qui est du WufeixDuo, c vrai que ce n'est pas très très courant… mais bon, faut bien faire dans l'original non :P

Yohina : Je sais que Duo passe un peu pour une andouille, mais promis je me rattrape dans Champagne (si tu veux voir un Duo un peu Dark, je te la conseille )

Kanashimi : Tu fais jamais de reviews d'habitude ? Alors là je tombe par terre, je me roule en hurlant de joie, et je saute ur tous les murs comme une puce sous LSD ! Une non reviewveuses qui m'en fait une ! TROP FOOOOORT Mélyan toute contente, pour un peu elle prendrait sa forme de chat pour ronronner, mais soyons sèrieux, faut que je tape si je veux poster rapidement le prochain chapitre Je suis super contente que le début te plaise j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas

Gayana : Je pense que tu devrais apprécier l'évolution des sentiments de nos deux G-Boys. Pour ce qui est du lime, je pense qu'en fin de compte je le mettrai à part, de façon à ne pas classer tout la fic en contenu adulte, pour un seul chapitre

Henta : (j'aime bien ton pseudo, il suffit d'un tout petit i de rien du tout pour dire une chose très intéressante :P) Quand à ce qui est de Heero, je vais te décevoir, mais dans cette fic, il n'est ni casé, ni surpris sous la douche à faire des petites choses. Mais j'ai des projets pour lui dans une éventuelle séquelle (que j'écrirais si j'en ai le courage et l'inspiration)

Sahad : Lol, j'aime bien les folles !Pardon j'adoooooooooore les folles ( bien pour ça que j'en suis une :P) Pour ce qui est du lime, comme je l'ai dit à Gayana, je le mettrai à part pour ne pas déclasser toute la fic)

Miss Faust : patapé pliiiiiiiize, je sais que j'ai été longue, mais patapé l'autrice sinon l'autrice pourra plus mettre la suite en ligne ;) En tous cas, j'espère pouvoir être un peu plus rapide pour mettre le prochain en ligne en attendant, va donc voir en fin de page ;).

Vala, j'ai fait le tour je crois

Bonne lecture, et bonne patience pour le prochain :P En attendant si vous vous ennuyer trop, vous pouvez toujours faire un tour sur mon profil de Fiction press, j'update plus facilement vu que ce sont souvent des petits textes que je tape directement sur mon PC au lieu de les écrire en cours.

Kissous à tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore merci pour les reviews qui m'ont été laissées

Mélyan

* * *

Pour vous faire patienter, je vous mets ici quelques petits extraits du prochain chapitre

_-alors à ce soir, 16 h 30, dans le square d'à côté. Conclut Duo, avec un sourire un quart de poil de mouche ironique_

_Sur ce, il tourna les talons et suivi Wufei qui avait mis à profit le temps de la dernière phrase de Duo pour sortir._

_En sortant du cours de math, Duo tapota l'épaule de Wufei pour lui poser la question qui lui éviterait de sortir son emploi du temps de son sac, comblant ainsi sa feignantise et sa curiosité._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on a après ?_

_-Allemand_

_-Scheiss !_

_-Bah tu vois, tu connais déjà un mot, c'est pas si mal ironisa Wufei_

_-J'te proutte ! répliqua intelligemment Duo en lui tirant la langue_

_-…_

Vala vala, c'est tout pour cette fois.


	6. Chapter 5: Intégration, désintégration

**Titre :** 2x5 (Mélyan : faut vraiment que je trouve un titre !  
**Blue :** oui ! depuis le temps que tu le répète

**Mélyan : **Mais euh !)

**Chapitre** 5 Intégration, désintégration

**Série :** Bin gundam wing bien sûr (Blue : Pourquoi encore le préciser, c'est si évident)

**Auteur(s) :** Mélyan Black (veuillez excuser les éventuelles intrusions de Valdemort dans l'écriture, je lui ai pourtant strictement interdit de toucher à mes critériums…)

**Genre :** Pour pas changer : OOC, Shounen AI, et toujours portnawak (Mélyan : **gémis** J'vais jamais m'en sortiiiiiiir !)  
**Disclaimer **  
Mélyan : Je tiens à préciser que ces 5 merveilleux personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Ouin !

Blue : Noël est dans moins d'une semaine !  
Duo : Dans 7 jours s'te plait ! Raccourci pas notre répit !  
Trowa : sourire sadique Mais vous allez si bien vous amuser !  
Wufei : Toi je te retiens !

Trowa : Et pourquoi ?

Wufei : Tu veux échanger peut-être ?

Mélyan : soupireDites ! Si vous continuez comme ça y'aura punition !  
Trowa et Wufei : Agru ? Et que devrait-on craindre d'une gamine de 15 ans ?

Mélyan : sourire vicieuxPlein de choses ! Et je vous rappelle que si JE suis une gamine de 15 ans, vous vous êtes AUSSI des gamins. Et pour plus longtemps que moi ! Et puis… dans ma fic je pourrai très bien décider de défaire le couple 3+4+3, même si j'aurai le cœur brisé de faire de la peine à Kitty-Cat.

Wufei :regard torve vers Trowa Bien fait

Mélyan : air menaçantWufy j'ai pas fini ! je pourrai tout aussi bien décider de ne pas te mettre avec Duo !

Wufei : Hey ! Tu vas pas faire ça ! Ca fait 4 chapitres que j'attends ! T'oserais pas quand même ?

Mélyan : Vais m'géner !

Quatre : Bon… Si on parlait plutôt de la fic ?

Cromax : Vi vi vi ! J'veux savoir la suite

Aklabem : Moi j'veux le bisou !

Valdemort : Moi aussi ! Le bisou !

Aklabem et Valdemort : Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bis…

Mélyan : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Le bisou viendra quand je l'aurai décidé. C'est clair ?

Sirius : Dis… t'avais pas des explications à nous donner la dernière fois ?

Mélyan : Agru ? kestu racontes papa ? … Ah ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! je vois ce que tu veux dire ! … Bon alors comme l'a dit mon démon (l'est humain, mais il a l'esprit d'un démon… remarquez avec ses parents y'a de quoi…) le bisou viendra, sinon ce serait pas une fic 2x5. Je sais malheureusement pas trop comment amener nos 2 tourtereaux à se becquotter. Mais je vais essayer de le faire venir au plus vite. Là ! Z'êtes contents ? Z'avez toutes les explications que vous vouliez ?

…

oups ! j'allais oublier…tous les persos du lycées sont à moi(sauf peut-être la prof de français des 2 G-Boys : P)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Intégration, désintégration

Duo et Wufei sursautèrent au bruit. Leurs regards interloqués se croisèrent, puis se tournèrent simultanément vers l'intrus.

Celui-ci avait un air particulièrement stupide. Il faisait rouler ses muscles sous les manches de son sous-pull extra moulant, histoire d'impressionner les deux nouveaux qui, devait-il penser, étaient juste minables facilement « applatissables ».

Voyant que le gorille ne se décidait pas à parler, Duo l'interpella.

Hé man ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le chef veut vous voir !

Il a qu'à venir s'il veut nous voir

Je crois pas qu'il apprécierait ta façon de parler p'tit nain ! à ces paroles, le voyou se fit plus impressionnant encore en bombant son torse.

Wufei intervint alors pour calmer le jeu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? et où nous attend-il ?

Il veut fixer les dates et lieu du combat, et parler de… de l'autre condition d'entrée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il vous attend dans sa chambre, au fond du couloir. La chambre B1, B pour Boss, 1 pour as…1

La grosse brute ressorti. Duo et Wufei se regardèrent quelques instants puis suivirent, refermant plus ou moins facilement la porte derrière eux.

Une fois arrivés devant la chambre B1, Duo leva le poing pour frapper avant d'entrer mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant que ses doigts n'atteignent le bois et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes fulgurants de ne pas les laisser atterrir sur la figure de la personne lui faisant face.

J'vous attendait tous les deux, lança Neil en leur faisant signe d'entrer, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le poing de Duo à quelques centimètres de sa face.

Une fois dans la chambre, Wufei prit la parole

Pour quoi voulais-tu nous voir ?

Pour votre « adhésion »

C'est à dire ?

Le vol et le combat ?

Mais encore ? demanda Wufei que ce jeu du chat et de la souris lassait déjà.

Quand comptez-vous faire le vol ?

Duo s'anima soudainement.

Je reviens j'en ai pour 30 secondes !

Il disparut dans le couloir, laissant disparaître le bout de sa natte en dernier.

29 secondes plus tard, il réapparaissait.

Tiens voilà ! Tu as quelque chose d'autre à nous dire ? s'exclama-t-il en mettant l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main de Neil.

Ce dernier ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, puis retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

Co… comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu pu me ramener aussi vite la plaque du dirlo ? C'est impossible !

Mais non ! je l'ai volée cette nuit, et là je suis juste allé la chercher dans notre chambre. C'est absolument pas sorcier !

… Ah bon… Bin… euh…

Bon si t'as rien de plus constructif à nous dire, nous on va y aller. Faut encore qu'on fasse nos sacs avant d'aller en cours.

Duo tourna les talons et commença à partir. Mais Neil le rattrapa par le bras.

Attends ! … on doit encore parler du combat !

Quand et où ?

Neil se tourna vers la source de la voix.

S'il avait été surpris du ton empressé du chinois en parlant de sa future défaite (enfin à ce qu'il croyait) il fut littéralement cloué au sol par les éclairs que lançaient les yeux noirs et déterminés de « William »

Bin étant donné qu'on est Mercredi, on pensait que cette après-midi ce serait bien, au square d'à côté, comme on en a l'habitude dans la bande.

OK répondit l'asiatique sans même réfléchir. A quelle heure ?

Vers 16h30, les gamins goûtent, les parents sont avec, on sera plus tranquilles, y'aura moins de monde.

Alors à ce soir 16h30 dans le square d'à côté, conclut Duo, avec un sourire un quart de poil ironique.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et suivit Wufei qui avait mis à profit le temps de la dernière phrase de Duo pour sortir.

Après avoir fini leurs sacs, Duo et Wufei s'assirent sur le lit de l'américain et observèrent avec désolation la parte de leur salle de bain.

Bon, bin va falloir faire avec, soupira Duo.

Haï. Ça va pas être pratique, confirma Wufei.

Tant pis faudra faire avec, répéta Duo, pas si désolé que ça au fond de lui-même.

En sortant du cours de math, Duo tapota l'épaule de Wufei pour lui poser la question qui lui éviterait de sortir son emploi du temps de sa poche, comblant ainsi sa feignantise, sans manque d'enthousiasme et palliant sa curiosité.

Keskon a après ?

Allemand.

Scheiß !

Bin tu vois, tu connais déjà un mot, c'est pas si mal fit ironiquement Wufei.

J'te proutte ! répliqua très intelligemment Duo en tirant la langue.

C'que tu peux être gamin !

Et fier de l'être !

C'est impossible de discuter sérieusement avec toi…

Je sais ! t'avais pas encore remarqué ?

Wufei allait rétorquer quelque chose et ouvrit la bouche dans ce but quand il fut interrompu par la voix de la grosse pouf blonde qui venait de sortir de la salle devant laquelle ils attendaient. … Ah toutes mes excuses. Quand la prof d'allemand sortit de la salle…

Kommt herein Bitte !2

Une fois dans la classe la prof se présenta aux deux nouveaux élèves. Elle leur dit son nom, et leur reprécisa les horaires durant laquelle ils auraient à la supp… pardon, l'écouter.

Ce qu'elle oublia de préciser en revanche, et que Duo et Wufei constatèrent assez vite, c'est qu'elle était très conne, très chiante et très blonde3.

Au bout d'une heure, ils sortirent enfin, complètements assommés par le cours absolument incompréhensible, même pour eux, qu'ils venaient de subir.

Rah ! j'en ai marre à l'aide !

Oh arrête de te plaindre Nathan ! On a déjà passé les trois quarts de la matinée, plus qu'une heure à supporter.

Beuh… ça veut dire ENCORE une heure… j'en ai maaaaaaaaarre !

Pfff !

'N'as quoi après ?

Euh… physique que je crois.

Ouais génial ! fit Duo sans conviction

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Après quelques instants leur professeur les fit pénétrer dans la salle de classe. La prof, qui se présenta comme étant une certaine Madame Navajo fit un rapide résumé du cours précédent puis enchaîna sur la leçon du jour : La conductimétrie.

Même si cela paraissait extrêmement simple aux deux G Boys, les expressions de la prof étaient tellement incompréhensibles que Duo finit par s'emmêler les pinceaux entre les sigmas, les lambdas, la conductance, la conductivité les siemens et tout le reste tandis que le visage de Wufei se décomposait progressivement.

A la sonnerie de midi, Duo et Wufei sortirent enfin de ce calvaire et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

Les deux coéquipiers étaient passablement énervés et Duo regretta de ne pouvoir lui aussi se battre l'après-midi même, histoire de se défouler. Cette journée, enfin cette matinée de cours les avait véritablement poussé à bout bien mieux qu'une bande d'Ozzis débutant sur un champ de bataille.

A tel point que Duo ne toucha quasiment pas son repas et Wufei ne mangea la sienne que parce qu'il lui faudrait des forces pour s'occuper de son adversaire du jour.

Après ce repas quelque peu expédié, les 2 acolytes remontèrent aux dortoirs et regagnèrent leur chambre. Ils firent rapidement l'exercice de math qu'ils avaient reçu pour le lendemain (Duo : des trinomes… trop simple ! on se croirait de retour à la maternelle !) puis ils sortirent des bâtiments et enfin de l'enceinte du lycée. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le parc se situant à quelques centaines de mètres.

Neil et Grégory les y attendaient déjà.

16h27… Vous êtes plus que ponctuels, c'est bien.

Trêve de Bavardage Neil ! lança agressivement Wufei. Commençons tout de suite, qu'on en finisse.

Tu es donc si pressé de te retrouver à l'infirmerie ? demanda Grégory.

Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'il parlait devant les G-Boys. Et Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il s'en abstienne :sa voix nasillarde assez insupportable au demeurant ajouta un échelon à l'énervement de Wufei.

Neil désigna 4 arbres plutôt rapprochés les uns des autres (de 3 ou 4 mètres) et formant un carré presque parfait.

Vous devrez combattre entre ces arbres. Celui qui dépasse la limite crée par ces arbres perd le combat. Le vainqueur sera celui qui sortira l'autre de la limite imposée, ou le mettra KO.

On commence où on attend ce soir ? demanda ironiquement Wufei qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Ça va, soit pas si pressé de te faire écraser, Man !

Trêve de commentaires ! on y va ou quoi ?

Ramène-toi ! finit par lancer Grégory en se dirigeant vers le « ring » improvisé.

Avant qu'ils ne commencent, Neil apporta une petite précision… petite précision de taille :

Tous les coups sont permis.

Et le combat commença.

Wufei retint ses forces, le temps de se défouler un peu. Il donna plusieurs légers coups de poings à son adversaire dont le premier lui mit le nez en sang4. Le second lui pocha un œil et le troisième lui brisa, « malencontreusement », une dent. Les suivants le couvrirent d'hématomes de toutes formes, toutes tailles, et toutes couleurs.

Avant de perdre patience, Wufei se redressa un instant, toisant son adversaire et lui proposant de sortir de lui-même de l'espace de combat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Celui-ci refusa et commença à s'approcher de Wufei.

Ce dernier leva brusquement son genou, l'envoyant dans les parties de son adversaire qui se plia en deux sous le coup, mettant son postérieur en relief.

Wufei le contourna, leva la jambe droite, posa son pied sur le-dit postérieur, et poussa un bon coup. Grégory alla s'affaler à quelques pas de là, se tenant toujours les… hahem.5. il était KO et hors limites.

Wufei fut donc vainqueur… et défoulé.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et se dirigea vers le lycée sans même se préoccuper de savoir si Duo le suivait.

Celui-ci fut retenu en arrière quelques instants par Neil.

Vous êtes acceptés dans le groupe. Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis.

Ok Merci man !

Le ton de Duo était ironique à souhait, mais l'autre ne s'en aperçut pas.

Vous aurez peut-être des « missions » de temps en temps rajouta Neil, jouant les gros bras.

Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! répondit Duo, sentant de nouveau sa mauvaise humeur monter.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir, préférant éviter que son poing ne se retrouve malencontreusement dans la figure de son vis-à-vis.

Hé Nathan ! Oublie pas ça : t'es un gagnant ! tu nous aidera bien dans le groupe !

Compte la dessus connard marmonna Duo qui préféra ne pas répondre de façon audible.

Il suivit enfin Wufei et rejoint leur chambre.

En entrant, il put s'apercevoir par la porte démolie de la salle d'eau que Wufei prenait sa douche…

Fin du chapitre 5.

* * *

Notes du chapitre

1 Tout simplement… LA-MEN-TABLE

2 Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien à ce charabia, ça se traduit comme ça : kommt herein entrez, bitte SVP (et pas autre chose bande de perverses !)

3 Toutes mes excuses et plus encore à toutes les blondes, mais la prof m'ayant servi de modèle pour cette fic pourrait être à elle seule à l'origine de toutes les blagues et vacheries couramment employées au sujet des blondes…

4 pas si légers que ça finalement…

5 Valdemort : aouch, solidarité masculine oblige, je compatis

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Kawachu : désolée de ne pas avoir continuer vite, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à taper ce chapitre (tout est déjà écrit depuis belle lurette, jusqu'au dernier chapitre, mais pour les mettre sur PC c'est vraiment la galère). Quand au lime… je pense que je le mettrai peut-être à part, pour que la fic reste classé pour tous, mais vous pourrez bien entendu lire le chapitre lime sans problème, ou ne pas le lire si vous ne voulez pas (son absence ne gênera pas la lecture de la suite)

* * *

Sahad en fin de compte on a finit la terminale… comment s'est passée la tienne ? et ton bac ? Bon je vais pas m'étendre la dessus, on est pas là pour parler boulot :p (pour ceux qui voudront savoir où moi j'en suis pour mieux comprendre pkoi ce maudit fic n'avance pas, ils n'auront qu'à mécrire :p) Pour le lime, même réponse qu'à Kawachu. Pour le lemon… il n'y en a pas dans ce fic. Mais si un jour je me décide à écrire la séquelle (en 12521 ;) ) peut-être y en aura-t-il un. Mais il n'y a rien de moins sur que l'écriture de la séquelle, car d'une je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, et de deux je trouve mon écriture à chier sur cette partie déjà (qui date déjà d'il y a 2 ans Oo) et de trois parce que je voudrais me lancer un peu dans du Potter fic… :p (avant que le 7ème tome ne paraisse et ne ferme toutes les portes :p) Pour les notes… j'y ai pensé à les mettre entre crochets, t'a vu :p et niveau lenteur, tu es sure que je ne suis pas plus lente que toi ? ça fait quand même plus d'un an…

* * *

Henta Toujours convaincu que la durée entre chaque upload est pas importante :S Si oui tant mieux, mais j'essaierai quand même d'être plus rapide pour la prochaine fois ;) En tous cas j'espère que la suite te plaira encore… Pour Heero… tout seul pour le moment (il est puni :p lol) En tous cas dans ce fic il n'ira avec personne (sauf moa haha :p). Vaut mieux ça que Relena non :p

* * *

Kanashimi Une non habitué des reviews qui m'en fait une ! OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! retenez moi je vais tomber dans les pommes !

* * *

Yohina Bon, d'accord Duo passe un peu pour une andouille… mais moi-mme quand je me relis ces derniers temps je trouve mon écriture à pleurer de nullité… donc bon… Gomen nasai.

* * *

Alinette J'espère que cette première fois te donnera envie d'en lire d'autres . Parce que dès que j'ai fini de publier celle là (dans moins d'un an j'espère… prions :p) je voudrais finir une fic commencé l'année dernière, en 3 chapitre, où Duo et Wufei se retrouvent encore ensemble (mais le style de la fic est totalement différent)… bref je vais arrêter de faire de la pub, faut d'abord que je m'occupe d'uploader celle là ;)

* * *

Naia Ca y est, enfin la suite ! Alors heureuse :p

* * *

Thealie Ouah ça fait vachement plaisir une review comme ça grand sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête) Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pas du tout arrêter la fic, je suis juste très très très très trèèèèèèèèèèès longue à la publier. Pis ça serait dommage que je l'arrête alors que les 6 prochains chapitres attendent gentiment dans leur classeur…

* * *

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour des reviews, (j'ai peut-être même re-répondu à des reviews auxquelles j'avait déjà répondu au chapitre précédent, mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez…) Je n'ai rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'ai bon espoir de faire paraître le prochain chapitre avant les vacances prochaines (et même avant si j'arrive à me sortir des maths assez longtemps pour m'en occuper). Voilà

Je tenais absolument à mettre ce chapitre en ligne avant Noël, en sorte de cadeau ;) Et puis pour souhaiter un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2006 à tous !

Je ne met pas d'extrait du prochain chapitre cette fois-ci pour cause que c'est un choix à faire entre la date de parution et l'extrait, et je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir fait ce choix ;)

Sur ce je vais arrêter mes bavardages pour mettre tous ça en lignes.

Bonnes vacances, joyeux noël, et bonne année et surtout… bonne lecture (et pas que de ma fic ;)


	7. Chapitre 6: Tours et contours

Chapitre 6: Tours et contours.

Titre du fic: 2x5 (enfin à l'époque:p)

Série: Encore, toujours et à jamais Gundam Wing, je suis une autrice fidèle moa;)

Autrice: Mélyan Black (et non, je ne laisserai pas Valdemort écrire un seul mot de ce chapitre!)

Genre: OOC, Shonen AI et port nawak.

Disclaimer (long et ennuyeux comme d'hab')

Mélyan: Noël est passé

Mais je n'ai pas trouvé

Gentillement abandonnés

Les 5 G-boys dans mes souliers

Mais je les veux! je les veux! je les veux!

Ces 5 beaux gosses aux beaux yeux

Pourraient-ils pas descendre des cieux?

Pour moi s'il te plait, mon dieu

Valdemort: Bon, vaut mieux qu'elle s'arrête là, sinon ça va dégénérer… grand coup sur la tête de Mélyanna Je résume: Les G-Boys ne sont toujours pas à elle et ne le seront JAMAIS, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'en servir (enfin de les massacrer plutôt oui.)

Mélyan: Yep! J'en fais ce que je veux!… Finalement c'est bien qu'ils soient pas à moi… j'ai moins de remords à les abîmer comme ça Patapépliiiiiize! J'les rendrai comme neufs!

Mais j'y pense! Appelle en beuglant

TROTROOOOOOOOO! WUFYYYYYYYY!

Les 2: arrivent avec un air piteux Quoi?

Mélyan: Je vous dois une méchante fic pour pas avoir été sages! J'hésite… Vous préférez Angst (genre film d'horreur?) ou Deathfic?> 

Les 2:…

Mélyan: sourire sadique VENGEAAAAAAANCE!

Duo: Orangina rouge, mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant?

Mélyan: air démoniaque PARC'QUEEEEEE!

Sirius: Mély?

Mélyan: Vi c'est moi

Sirius: Dis-moi ma fille, t'as encore abusé de la bouteille?

Mélyan: rougit et baisse la tête …

Sirius: Quel parfum cette fois?

Mélyan: marmonne

Remus: Répète, on a pas bien entendu

Mélyan: Melon-fraise

Duo: ouais!c'est trop bon!

Wufei: affolé PLANQUEZ LE SIROP! DUO S'Y MET AUSSI!

Chapitre 6: Tours et contours

'Alerte! Il est à poil!' fut la première pensée de Duo

'Pas regarder, pas regarder paregardééé…' fut la seconde

'trop taaaard' suivit

et 'K'so! Il a un corps de dieu ce type!' termina sa réflexion.

Il resta en admiration devant ce qu'il apercevait de Wufei par transparence du rideau quand il songea que Wufei n'apprécierait sans doute pas de le trouver en train de le regarder alors qu'il prenait sa douche.

Il sortit totalement de sa torpeur et se précipita vers son lit. Là, il prit rapidement son sac et sortit ses affaires de cours. Il se mit encore plus vite à faire ses devoirs afin de se changer les idées1. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par faire tomber un livre par terre.

Le fracas attira l'attention de Wufei, et sa voix se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain

- Duo? c'est toi?

- Hein? ouioui! répondit instantanément l'intéressé en ramassant prestement son livre.

5 minutes plus tard, Wufei sortait de sa douche.

Duo se força à ne pas lever le regard car il savait pertinemment que s'il le faisait il verrait le chinois en costume d'Adam, dans son plus simple appareil, en toute intégrité… bref à poil quoi, se tenant devant le porte serviette afin d'en prendre une et de s'essuyer.

Il ne releva donc pas le nez2 et se replongea avec difficultés dans son exercice de physique (l'énergie cinétique, un truc bien chiant du style Ec1/2 mv²; WFlcos(F;L) 3)

Quand Wufei franchit enfin ce qui restait de la porte de la salle de bain, il s'était rhabillé et Duo ayant gratter frénétiquement sur sa feuille avait fini son exercice. Il leva les yeux vers Wufei et finit par arriver à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche moi aussi (froide ajouta-t-il mentalement)

- Comme tu veux, mais par pitié enlève tes cheveux du siphon pour une fois!

Duo acquiesça, pour une fois bien décidé à y penser.

Il se déshabilla, tout en songeant que les 5 jours restants à passer dans cette école allaient être bien longs et difficiles.

Il se glissa dans la douche, referma le rideau derrière lui et ouvrit le jet d'eau à fond, un jet d'eau extrêmement froid. Il resta ainsi pendant bien un quart d'heure, sans trop bouger, laissant couler le liquide glacial sur son corps.4 Puis il finit enfin par fermer l'eau et tendre la main hors de la douche pour prendre sa serviette… qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il ouvrit le rideau pour mieux voir. Mais voir quoi? qu'il n'y avait pas de serviette. Wufei avait pris la sienne et celle de Duo était donc très probablement restée en vrac sur une chaise dans la chambre.

-Ouuups fut la première chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Puis il réfléchit.

S'il sortait de la douche comme ça; il devrait aller chercher sa serviette dans la chambre. A poil. Pas que ça le dérange, mais Wufei aurait probablement hurlé de colère et Duo se serait fait passer un savon monumental.

D'un autre côté», il ne pouvait pas rester planté là à attendre bêtement qu'il sèche, avec ses cheveux dégoulinants pour le garder mouillé, ça prendrait des heures!

Il finit par se décider et lança un timide:

- Will?

- Oui? répondit celui-ci

- Euh… tu peux regarder si ma serviette est dans la chambre s'te plait?

- Attends… ouais, sur ta chaise.

- Tu… euh… tu pourrais me l'amener please!

Bien que l'américain n'aie rien vu, le chinois rougit. Il savait que si Duo n'avait pas sa serviette, venant de sortir de la douche, il était nu. Il répondit, toutefois, tout en maudissant cet imbécile de ne pas avoir pensé à sa serviette AVANT d'aller à la douche:

- ouais, mais sers-toi de ta mémoire la prochaine fois!

- oh merci William!… puis réagissant à la remarque du Chinois: Hey! Je me sers de ma mémoire! J'ai juste oublié Wufy!

Duo s'attendait au classique «M'appelle pas comme ça» mais rien ne vint à ses oreilles si ce n'est un soupir las. Quelques instants plus tard, le chinois se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui tendant sa serviette et détournant le regard.

Duo se saisit du précieux bout de tissu-éponge et se mit en devoir de se frictionner avec pour se sécher.

Wufei quant à lui retourna à la chambre mais un regard en direction de l'américain lui échappa, lui apprenant plus qu'il n'aurait voulu savoir. Il constata, ou plutôt confirma, que Duo avait un physique avantageux. Androgyne pour majeure partie, mais très avantageux. Il sentit alors, et en fut bien étonné, une bouffée de chaleur, et se hâta de rejoindre son coin de la chambre. Il saisit son livre «psychanalyse des comtes», par Freud) et commença à lire une page au hasard pour se changer les idées.

Mauvaise idée! il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait là de fâcheux sous-entendus et que Freud avait sûrement du passer, à son époque, pour un vieux vicelard.

Il referma donc son livre, de façon si brusque qu'une malheureuse mouche passant par là fut déstabilisée dans son vol par le mouvement d'air et alla s'écraser contre le mur. 5

Il se releva, enfila sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir.

- je vais faire un tour annonça-t-il.

La voix de Duo lui parvint de la salle de bain, un peu en écho:

- OK! T'as qu'à en profiter pour faire un crochet par la planque des trois autres, histoire de les mettre un peu au courant de là où on en est.6

Wufei soupira. Il savait que c'était nécessaire mais aurait préféré l'oublier.

Il sortit donc de la chambre après avoir assuré à Duo qu'il irait voir les autres G-Boys, puis il quitta le bâtiment de l'internat, et enfin le lycée. Il se dirigea alors à grands pas vers la plaque du blondinet et des deux silencieux en faisant quelques détours au cas où il serait suivi.

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure de marche, il arriva dans une vieille rue miteuse et s'arrêta devant un hôtel délabré, en apparence fermé.

Il appuya sur une sonnette et attendit que le vieil interphone se mette à grésiller

-N°5 à N°s 1, 3 et 4. demande permission d'entrer.

La vieille porte automatique s'ouvrit, puis se referma derrière le chinois une fois qu'il fut entré.

La rue était déserte, la scène passa inaperçue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Wufei se retrouva face à un escalier de marbre. De son temps le bâtiment devait être un immeuble de luxe. Mais il était maintenant quasiment en ruines et seul cet escalier témoignait de sa splendeur passée.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Wufei posa le pied sur la première marche et entama son ascension. Arrivé au premier étage, il se mit face à la porte du numéro 13. il frappa sept coups suivant un rythme prédéterminé.

Quelqu'un le regarda par l'œilleton, et la porte s'ouvrit, menant à un face à face entre les deux asiatiques.

Wufei salua Heero, et tous deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

Il y régnait un bazar innommable, digne de Duo.

Quatre et Trowa étaient affalés sur la banquette, devant la TV, à regarder les infos. Ils levèrent tout juste la tête pour saluer le chinois quand celui-ci passa derrière eux, pour se diriger avec le japonais vers une pièce plus silencieuse.

Le pilote de Shen Long fit rapidement un rapport des évènements et de ce qu'ils avaient découvert (enfin que Duo avait découvert7) dans le bureau du proviseur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le pilote de Wing le raccompagna à la porte, lui faisant une dernière recommandation

- Ne rentre pas directement au lycée, fait un tour en ville avant.

- Tu me prends pour qui Yuy? demanda froidement Wufei.

2 minutes plus tard, la porte d'un immeuble délabré se refermait et un chinois de 16 ou 17 ans marchait seul dans une vieille rue déserte, en direction du centre ville.

Pendant ce temps, Duo s'était séché, et avait enfilé ses vêtements. Il avait pris un manga et attendait patiemment que Wufei rentre. Au bout d'environ 2 heures, ce dernier était de retour, les joues rougies par le vent qui soufflait en rafale à l'extérieur. Il était également un peu décoiffé par ces bourrasques.

Duo ne fit que le trouver un peu plus mignon et regretta d'avoir déjà pris sa douche froide et de ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu. Il déplora également le fait que Wufei soit bien mieux avec un air moins strict… moins constipé qu'habituellement, mais que c'était sûrement la première et la dernière fois qu'il le verrait ainsi.

Duo finit par réussir tout de même à se reprendre et à sortir de sa rêverie.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Rien ne sortit. Il la referma, puis au bout de quelques secondes la rouvrit.

Toujours rien.

Il referma puis la rouvrit encore une fois.

- Tu veux un bocal Nathan?

- Hu hein? réussit à 'articuler' Duo

- Est- ce que tu veux un bocal? répéta Wufei en détachant chacune de ses syllabes.

- Bah pourquoi ça Willy?

- Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau

- Méchant!

- Oui oui, c'est ça... Bon alors, qu'est- ce que tu voulais dire? demanda le chinois, commençant légèrement à s'impatienter.

- Je voulais savoir si tu as vu Kitty-Cat, Hee-chan et Trotro! inventa l'américain.

- Oui

- Et...? demanda Duo, se demandant vaguement s'il allait devoir continuer ainsi à lui tirer les vers du nez (qu'il avait fort joli d'ailleurs)

- Rien, Heero a juste approuvé.

- Approuver quoi?

- Ce que tu as fait, et ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ce soir.

- C'est à dire? aller faire un tour dans le couloir caché?

- Oui...

- Et les deux autres? Comment vont-ils?

- Bien

- Fais attention, tu commences à parler comme Iceman! lança l'américain d'un air taquin

- Hein?

- Tu vois! Qu'est-ce que je te disais! tu parles par monosyllabes!

- Tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes?

- Nope, pourquoi faire?

- ... Shazi...

Sur ce dernier mot, Wufei Sorti de la pièce, avant que Duo n'ait pu répondre et le retenir. 8

Fin du chapitre 6

Notes: 1 Heero: O.O Pas possible…. On nous a changé notre Duo!

2 Duo: HEEEEEEEY! Mais j'veux voir moi!

Wufei: Je t'interdis de lui permettre onna!  
Mélyan: tire la langue j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi Wu! cela dit, désolée, mais je ne peux te laisser faire Duo, c'est contraire à ma fic --'

3Duo: C'est marrant, on ne sent pas du tout de rancune envers la physique de la part de Mélyanna…

4Duo: Mély?

Mélyan: air distrait hm?

Duo: tu crois pas que ça va paraître louche que je reste comme ça sous la douche?

Mélyan: Wu… 'xplique-lui

Wufei: Duo… on a l'habitude que tu passes 3 heures sous la douche, alors c'est pas ¼ d'heure qui va me surprendre…

5 Me demandez pas ce que ça vient faire là… mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je vous écrirais peut-être un jour l'histoire de cette malheureuse mouche (toute une fic rien que sur une mouche… MDR! je vois déjà ça!)

6Valdemort: Pour le moment nulle part… Mélyyy tu veux pas faire avancer les choses entre les deux, on n'a même pas eu de bisou encore!

7 Duo:rendons à César ce qui appartient César:P

8 Mélyan: Mauvais perdant vous avez-dit? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan c juste une idée :p

Wufei: boude èé

Mot de l'auteur: Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été encore si longue à poster ce chapitre, mais un dépression non prévue au programme est venue me délester de toute envie de m'occuper de ce fic.

Si ça peut vous rassurer, le chapitre 7 est déjà quasiment mis sur ordinateur (il doit en rester un huitième environ) donc sauf mort de ma part, (ce que j'essaye d'éviterpour l'instant, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie poster ce fic au complet:p) il devrait arriver d'ici peu.

Bon, je vous laisse, en espérant que vous êtes toujours là pour me lire entend l'écho… ah bah y'a personne ici… oups:S

Patience, la suite arrive;)

Mélyanna Lindel Black, le 25.07.2006


	8. Chapitre 7: Balade nocturne

**Balade nocturne.**

**Titre :** 2x5 parceque j'ai toujours rien trouvé d'autre.

**Chapitre :** 7 Balade nocturne.

**Série:** Et c'est la dernière fois que je précise: Gundam Wing

**Autrice(s) **comme d'habitude, Mélyan Black pour le texte (cette fois je jure que Valdy ne touchera pas mon critérium!) ainsi que, accompagnée de Cromax Lupin et Blue Rogue, pour les notes (idiotes, il va de soi :p)

Genre: Si vous voulez savoir, regardez donc les chapitres précédents, ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera pas.

**Disclaimer:**

Mélyan: Je le dis une dernière fois (parcequ'à chaque fois ça me fend le coeur ;;) Les G Boys ne sont pas à moi

Sirius: On s'en doutait...

Mélyan: lui tire la langue retourne t'occuper de Remus toi au lieu de dire des bêtises

Valdemort: J'peux venir voir?

Sirius et Remus: NAN!

Mélyan: yeux ronds euh... y me perturbent là... se prend la tête dans les mains bon j'en étais où moi avant ça?

Quatre: air innocent Au fait qu'on est pas à toi

Mélyan: ah oui! C'est vrai! Merci Kit... éclate en sanglot C'est po juuuuuuste!

Blue: tapote l'épaule de Mélyan ça va aller Méli, ça va passer... idée... air inquiet attends... dis-moi pas que tu t'es encore shootée au sirop et que t'es en plein sugar-crash?

Mélyan: renifle et sèche ses larmes non

Blue: Ah tu me rassures j'ai cru que...

Mélyan: air démoniaque me suis shootée au sirop et au sucre! Niark niark niark!

Tout le monde: (sauf Duo , cro et mélyan)air horrifié NOOOON? t'as pas osé?

Duo: Quel parfum le sirop?

Mélyan: menthe/angélique

Duo et cro: On s'en boit un p'tit coup?

Mélyan: Sans problèmes!

Wufei: paniqué Planquez le sirop!

Trowa: voyant la bouteille dans les mains de Mélyan trop tard...

Sirius: Sauve qui peut!

Blue: Quelqu'un me prête son gun?

Heero: Pourquoi? Oo

Remus: pour l'abattre!

* * *

Chapitre 7: Balade nocturne

Le soir même.

Wufei avait déjà enfilé des vêtements discrets alors que celà faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'ils étaient remontés après leur repas. Duo était quant à lui avachi comme à son habitude sur son lit, un manga dans les mains (« comment tu peux lire ça tout le temps? » lui avait demandé le chinois sans obtenir de réponse claire et compréhensible.) et lisait.

- Bon, j'y vais! finit par annoncer Wufei

- Ok! Bonne chance!

Wufei se glissa par la fenêtre et se redressa sur la corniche située 1m au-dessous de leur fenêtre et qui avait déjà servi à Duo la veille au soir. il se décala de façon à ne pas passer devant la fenêtre, ce qui lui aurait compliqué la tâche, leva le regard vers le haut et entama son ascension de 2 étages. Arrivé en haut, il imita Duo sans le savoir: il s'accroupit sur le bord du toit et obsrva en contrebas la cour et le bâtiment administratif plongés dans la pénombre. Une fois toute présence disparue et toute lumière éteinte, il se releva et, une fois de plus, agit sans le savoir à l'instar de Duo. Il se laissa glisser le long du tuyau en coin et se précipita de zone d'ombre en zone d'ombre et finit par atteindre le bâtiment administratif et y entra. Là, il ressortit le plan photocopié par l'américain et, après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil, mémorisant son itinéraire, releva la tête et se dirigea vers un placard à balai au bout du couloir.

Comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il ouvrit le placard, rien ne laissait deviner la présence d'une fausse cloison.

Rien.

Si ce n'est une très légère lueur sur la droite, filtrant par un interstice mal caché entre la cloison du fond et le mur de coté. Le chinois sortit alors une carte semblable à une care de crédit qu'il passa dans la fente de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Mais sans résultat, sa carte-clé-passe-partout n'avait pas fonctionné, le système d'ouverture devait être autre.

Il décida donc d'explorer les parois du « placards » à tâtons. il passa sa main à plat sur la paroi du fond, sans rien trouver qui dépasse, il fit de même sur les parois de côté: toujours rien. En désespoir de cause il fit de même sur le plafond, sans plus de résultat. il décida alors d'explorer la voie des interrupteurs. il n'y en avait qu'un et le seul effet qu'il eut une fois enfoncé fut d'allumer l'ampoule du plafond, diffusant une lumière blafarde.

Le chinois se pressa d'éteindre cette lumière, de peur qu'elle ne filtre sous la porte et le fasse surprendre. Une fois ceci fait, la rage de Wufei atteignit son comble.

Dans un mouvement de colère, il eut, toujours comme Duo la veille, un geste de colère et amena son pied et l'objet de sa colère à avoir une violente rencontre. Le coin visé par son pied s'enfonça sous le choc puis revint en place, et la paroi s'âbima dans le sol.

La lumière du couloir qui s'ouvrait derrière éblouit quelques secondes l'asiatique qui, après avoir repris une vue normale, s'avança prudemment, espérant ne pas rencontrer d'ennemi. Puis il décida d'ouvrir au hasard la première porte qu'il rencontrerait.

Il en trouva une au bout de quelques mètres et y colla son oreille quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir, n'ayant entendu aucun bruit suspect. Il pénétra dans le bureau qui s'ouvrait à lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait y trouver. 1

La pièce était sombre mais la force de l'habitude le retint d'allumer le plafonnier. de toute façon, il y voyait suffisamment bien dans la pénombre ambiante. Le commun des mortels n'y aurait vu que du noir, mais ses yeux entraînés lui permettaient de se diriger sans hésitation.

Il y avait peu de choses dans cette pièce. Rien qu'un bureau et une corbeille à papier. En revanche, sur le bureau se trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant: un ordinateur.

Wufei se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et l'alluma, priant intérieurement pur que l'utilisateur habituel ait supprimé la petite musique d'ouverture de session. Son voeu fut exhaucé et l'ordinateur s'alluma sans un bruit. La page d'ouverture de Windows XP, un système d'exploitation archaïque datant du calendrier grégorien s'afficha. C'était somme toute un élément de protection des données, ce système n'étant plus utilisé et le nombre de personnes sachant s'en servir étant assez réduit.

Mais Wufei comme les autres pilotes (et surtout Yuy) avait réussi une formation informatique, et le système ne lui était donc pas inconnu.

Un seul compte d'utilisateur avait été créé, lui évitant d'avoir à tirer à pile ou face pour savoir lequel ouvrir. Avec un sourire, Wufei cliqua avec enthousiasme sur l'icône.

'Mot de passe demandé... Ah... pas de chance' pensa-t-il. puis il cliqua, à tout hasard, sur l'icône d'indication du mot de passe.

La phrase s'afficha. Ou plutôt les deux mots:

'Opération célèbre'

Le sourire du chinois revint et s'agrandit encore. Il laissa s'échapper, en s'asseyant face à l'ordinateur un 'trop facile' quelque peu narquois.

Il tira le clavier à lui et tapa rapidement le code qu'il pensait être le bon: M.E.T.E.O.R.E.

Le premier mot qui lui vint alors fut d'inspiration maxwellienne... 'Bingo!' Heureusement, il se retint in extremis de le prononcer, puis il attendit que le bureau se charge à l'écran.

Une fois ceci fait, il chercha Windows explorer et passa plusieurs heures à explorer les dossiers sans jamais rien trouver d'intéressant, s'interrompant régulièrement pour tendre l'oreille et vérifier qu'il n'entendait rien de suspect. Au bout d'un certain temps, il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. Il s'apprêta à éteindre l'ordinateur et à repartir bredouille quand un document attira son oeil. Ou plus précisemment un Mail archivé, venant d'un sous-fifre de Treize Kushrenada, sous un pseudonyme assez peu original.

Sans prêter attention au sentiment de colère et de haine qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il évoquait Kushrenada, il ouvrit le message et se mit en devoir de rapidement le lire.

Il retint que le général avait eu besoin des labos et du matériel (pas celui accessible à tous les élèves bien sûr) du lycée pour faire quelques expèriences avec des prototypes miniaturisés de Cancer amélioré 2 . Wufei imprima le mail et chercha à savoir les résultats des expérimentations, ou au moins à en savoir un peu plus sur ces Mobils.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le document/rapport faisant environ une cinquantaine de pages, et l'heure étant déjà bien avancée dans la nuit (rectification : Dans la matinée, autant pour moi ;)) le chinois décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tout lire. Il passerai le document à Heero qui de toute façon n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il imprima donc rapidement les pages, remerciant Nataku que l'imprimante soit du dernier cri, donc ultra-silencieuse et ayant une importante vitesse d'impression. En même pas une minute, les 50 feuilles furent sorties. Wufei se leva, contourna le bureau et saisit le paquet avant de retourner s'installer devant l'ordinateur.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres et ferma toutes les fenêtres qu'il avait ouvertes. Puis effaça toute trace de son passage dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche une disquette.

LA disquette.

Celle que ce psychopathe sadique hacker qu'était Yuy lui avait passé lors de sa visite l'après-midi même. 3

Le sourire de Wufei se fit lui aussi sadique. Encore plus sadique que le sourire-Shinigami-made-in-Duo-quand-il-se-prépare-à-une-attaque-de-chatouilles-ou-un-mauvais-coup.4

Le petit chinois5 inséra la disquette dans le lecteur, cliqua sur l'icône exécuter dans le menu « démarrer » et tapa 'A/Autorun.exe'. plusieurs fenêtres s'affichèrent alors, indiquant des messages tels que 'reformatage du disque C encours' et 'installation du programme 'love you' en progression'. Au bout de quelques instants, tous les disques durs étaient reformatés, et une 'tête chercheuse' de virus attendait gentiment dans un coin de la mémoire de l'ordinateur pour ajouter tous les nouveaux virus au fur et à mesure qu'ils seraient lancés sur le net.

Autant dire que l'ordinateur était désormais inutilisable.

Wufei retira donc la disquette et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il le ralluma ensuite pour vérifier que le virus marchait bien. Il regarda le contenu des disques durs, c'était le vide total.

Puis soudain, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un smyley souriant à l'intèrieur, blanc sur fond noir, et une petite phrase toute simple 'You're an idiot'6. La petite fenêtre se multiplia alors à une vitesse phénoménale. Wufei, n'ayant d'autre possibilité ne put donc qu'éteindre le PC de manière barbare : il enfonça purement et simplement le bouton de démarrage.

Souriant encore de son mauvais coup, il éteignit aussi l'écran, se leva, ramassa le rapport imprimé et se prépara à sortir de la pièce. Il entrouvrit la porte, jeta un œil dans le couloir, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de garde faisant sa ronde.

Le passage étant libre, il se glissa hors de la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le faux placard. Il redonna un coup de pied dans le coin du pan de mur et celui-ci pivota comme il l'avait déjà fait un peu plus tôt.

Le chinois traversa le placard en refermant bien les portes derrière lui. Il regarda ensuite le long du couloir sombre lui faisant face. N'y voyant personne, il put le traverser sans difficulté et rapidement. Il sortit ensuite du bâtiment et jeta un œil dans la cour. Un petit groupe de jeunes s'y trouvait. Ne se demandant pas plus longtemps comment il se faisait que des élèves (oubliant au passage qu'il était lui-même censé en être un) se trouvent dehors à cette heure sans qu'aucun adulte du personnel du lycée n'intervienne, il se dirigea vers la colonne la plus proche.

Il partit ensuite vers la colonne suivante et traversa ainsi toute la cour le plus discrètement possible. Il remonta ensuite aux dortoirs aussi vite qu'il le put. Une fois dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers son lit pour récupérer son pyjama.

Il commençait à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se changer quand le nuage qui masquait la lune fut déplacé par un souffle de vent, révélant le satellite.

La lueur de l'astre nocturne tomba par la fente des volets mal fermés sur la couchette de l'américain. Duo dormait à poings fermés. Il s'était enroulé autour de sa couette durant la partie de la nuit ou Wufei avait été absent. Et le rayon de lumière lunaire dévoilait parfaitement sa tenue (légère… très légère.) Le pilote 02 ne portait cette nuit là qu'un simple caleçon.

Trouvant soudainement son pantalon un peu étroit, Wufei se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain et s'y assit quelques minutes sur le carrelage froid pour se calmer. Une fois revenu à peu près à son état normal, le chinois se releva, se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et, une fois essuyé, se changea.

Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers son lit en essayant de ne pas regarder en direction de celui de son camarade.

Wufei ayant abandonné les feuilles qu'il avait ramené sur son lit, il se dépêcha de les glisser entre le matelas et le sommier. Puis il s'allongea et s'abandonna enfin aux délices d'un (court) sommeil réparateur.

-Fin du chapitre 7-

* * *

**Notes:**

1 Mélyan: c'est surtout moi qui me demande ce que je vais y mettre...

2 Blue : Quelle ordure ! Expérimenter des cancers dans un lycée !

Mélyan : Euh… Bubulle… C des Mobils Suits, pas des maladies… (la prochaine fois j'mettrai des Sagittarius, y'aura pas de confusion ! na)

Blue : M'appelle pas comme ça !

Mélyan --'

3 Blue : inquiète Valdy revient à la charge…

4 Trowa : -- Et là on fécilite l'autrice pour avoir inventé un mot de 3 lignes, tout souligné en rouge par Msoft Wod

Quatre : pourquoi ces ?

Trowa : Censure oblige…

5 Wufei : Petit ? èé

Mélyan : Bah vi, si je ne me trompe tu es le plus petit de la bande :p (même plus petit que Quatre)

Wufei : --'

6 Cro : Alors celui-là, je t'assure qu'il est très chiant.

Mélyan : sourire démoniaque Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait ce petit cadeau aux Ozzies ?

Heero : mémo : ne plus lui poser de questions.

* * *

**Bavardage de l'autrice :**

Voilà, enfin le chapitre 7… Il n'en reste donc plus que 4 à paraître dans ce fic.

Enfin 3 pour être tout à fait juste. J'ai pris ma décision, le chapitre Lime ne paraitra pas ici pour ne pas déclasser la fic. Mais promis, je le ferai paraître sur ffnet et je mettrai un lien à la fin du chapitre le précédent ET au début du suivant, afin que vous soyez sûr de ne pas le rater si jamais vous voulez le lire. (et je préviens toute suite, c mon premier lime/ lemon (et le seul)… prière donc d'être indulgent, ce n'est pas du grand art ;) )

J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre assez rapidement (ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai écrit que je ne sais même plus ce qu'il contient :s)

Et j'espère également finir la publication du fic avant la fin de l'été…

Petite annonce, je cherche une (des) Bêta-lectrice/teur (s) pour ce fic, mais aussi éventuellement pour d'autres, voir pour des textes à paraître sur fpnet. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un bêta-lecteur, j'explique : c'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lire en avant-première le texte (-avant qu'il ne soit mis en ligne) et qui signale à l'auteur les erreurs/coquilles/non-sens etc. Un Beta lecteur peut même aller, quand lui et l'auteur se connaissent assez bien, jusqu'à faire des suggestions (changer telle partie de telle façon, donner des idées pour la suite, etc).

Donc voilà, si vous êtes intéressé, veuillez me contacter.

Enfin et surtout, je remercie Olia et Thealie pour leurs reviews au chapitre 6 et7 (et 5). Sur ffnet on peut désormais voir le nombre de personnes ayant lu (ou tout du moins ouvert) les différents chapitres d'une fic, mais savoir en plus ce qu'en pense les gens est plus motivant, et surtout permet de modifier certaines choses en fonction de l'avis donné. Donc merci à toutes les deux (et merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience, et dieu sais s'il en faut avec ce fic ) surtout continuez ;) ) sers fort les deux revieweuses Thanks a lot les filles !

**Voilà, j'arrête là les bavardages.**

**Bon été à tous !**


	9. Chapitre 8: Baisers volés

**Chapitre 8 : Baisers volés**

**Titre :** Jeu de hasard (Mélyan : hé oui, il m'a fallu 8 chapitres quand j'ai écrit ce fic pour trouver un titre… pitoyable, je sais.)

**Chapitre :** 8/11 (Allez savoir pourquoi, j'était super contente d'arriver au numéro 8 )

**Autrice :** Aux dernières nouvelles ça n'a pas changé, et si vous n'avez toujours pas compris… retournez aux chapitres précédents :p

**Série :** et retenez bien, c LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE REPETE :p : Gundam Wing, donc.

**Genre : **toujours pareil… en virant ça, la série, l'auteur… la disclaimer va être plus court :)

**Disclaimer :**

Mélyan : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, on commence à avoir l'habitude (Blue : Elle progresse, elle pleure plus maintenant quand elle le dit). Mais franchement je m'en fout, j'en fais ce que j'en veux de ces ptits bishonens :p

Cro : Pourquoi Wu et Duo se sont pas encore fait le bisou alors ?

Akla et Valdy : Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Mel : La ferme ! Vous deux, allez faire les enquiquineurs ailleurs… Allez embêter Lucius, tiens.

Aklabem : Lucius ?

Valdemort : Malefoy ?

Mel : Oui Lucius Malefoy. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des Lucius ?

Akla et Valdy : _grand sourire sadique_ On y va !

Sirius : Bonne idée ma fifille chérie

Rémus : Dommage que je ne puisse pas les accompagner !

Cro : Oh ! Mon papa dévoile enfin sa véritable personnalité

Sirius : Oui… Pervers et Sadique !

Heero : Bon on s'éloigne du sujet là… on se croirait même plus dans une fic GW !

Wufei et Duo : Ouais, on pourrait s'occuper de nous un peu ?

Mel : Merci de m'aider les gars… avec une famille pareil je n'en sors plus.

Quatre : Mais de rien, Mély-Chan

Blue : _yeux en cœur_ Roh ! l'est mignon ! Enfin quelqu'un de poli…

Mel : Blue… calme tes ardeurs, je te rappelle que Trowa est là aussi…

Trowa : en parlant de moi, je voudrais signaler qu'on digresse franchement.

Mel : T'as tout à fait raison. Donc j'allais dire : le 8 étant mon nombre fétiche… il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'intéressant

Tous : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Mélyan : _lève le critérium d'un air inspiré_ chuuuuuuuut ! Il me faut du calme pour écrire !

Duo (qui ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui dit…) : Au fait, pourquoi t'as mis ce titre ?

Mely : Si je réponds tu me laisse tranquille pour écrire ce chapitre HUIT ?

Duo : air angélique Oui

Mel : D'accord… et change d'expression, la façade d'ange ça te va très mal ! Bon… En fait si j'ai donné ce titre, c'est qu'il est en fonction du titre, mais aussi de ce qui est déjà écrit, et il en plus il correspond assez à ma façon d'écrire :p donc il me convient comme ça et ne changera plus... Bon, concentration maintenant :p

* * *

**Baisers volés**

Duo regarda Wufei qui dormait. Un sourire vengeur s'afficha sur son visage.

-'On se réveille !' hurla l'américain

Réveillé en sursaut, Wufei réussi, sans tomber de son lit, à marmonner :

-'Kessispasse ? Laplanqueestdécouverte ? Lesgundamsattaquent ?'(1)

-'Non, non, t'inquiète pas. On est toujours dans les dortoirs du lycée.'

-'Pourquoi tu le réveilles aussi tôt alors ?'

On sentait clairement au ton de sa voix que Wufei n'entendait pas de se faire ainsi réveillé sans bonne raison et sans réaction. S'approchant du lit, Duo expliqua.

-'Il faut faire tes devoirs si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer… C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit hier matin, je me trompe ?' ajouta-t-il avec le même sourire vengeur, tout en découvrant son colocataire d'un geste ample, espérant qu'une fois sans couverture et sans draps, le chinois aurait froid… chose dont il avait horreur au réveil. (2)

L'asiatique n'apprécia pas et saisit Duo par la nuque, l'obligeant à se baisser vers lui. (3). Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Wufei susurra alors d'un ton rageur et menaçant (4) :

-'Je les ai déjà fait hier soir, ce qui n'est, je suppose, pas ton cas Maxwell. Et tu me paieras ça.'

Duo fut surpris de la réaction de son camarade. Mais il ne trouva pas désagréable cette soudaine proximité de leurs deux visages, même si le chinois paraissait plutôt en colère.

Colère qui le rendait encore plus séduisant, songea Duo. (5) puis sans réfléchir, l'américain suivit une impulsion et fit franchir à son visage les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de celui de Wufei.

Et il l'embrassa. (6)

Non pas d'un baiser chaste, mais sa langue et ses lèvres fouillant celles de Wufei à la recherche du contact… et de sensations.

Trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit, le chinois se laissa embrasser par l'autre sans réagir. Le baiser dura ainsi près d'une minute, jusqu'à ce que Duo, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, se sépare de Wufei et se redresse brutalement.

Avant que le pilote de Shen Long n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, celui de Deathscythe saisit son sac (déjà fait (7)) le hissa sur son épaule, et se dirigea prestement vers la porte. Et avant de sortir, il lança un 'j'vais déjeuner, on se retrouve en cours !', puis il claqua la porte, laissant seul sur son lit un chinois passablement déboussolé.

La première pensée de Duo quand il se retrouva dans le couloir du dortoir, adossé à sa propre porte, fut 'Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de faire ça ? Wufei va me trucider ce soir !'.

Laissant de côté ses craintes, ayant pour philosophie de ne pas se faire d'inquiétude avant d'arriver au problème, il se mit enfin en mouvement et descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers mentant au dortoir à l'extèrieur, et donc à partir de là au Self, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'appel qu'exerçait sur son estomac l'idée du petit déjeuner.

Quand à Wufei, une fois seul dans la chambre, et toujours assis au milieu de ses draps, sa première pensée fut '…' (8) puis il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit, pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu au baiser… ou plutôt pourquoi il n'avait pas envoyer valser Duo ailleurs. Puis il se dit qu'il devrait tout de même éclaircir et approfondir la question.

Sortant de sa transe interrogative, Wufei finit tout de même par se lever, s'habiller et prendre son sac. Il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui et imita l'américain, son escapade de la nuit et ses émotions de la matinée lui ayant ouvert l'appétit (9). Arrivé au réfectoire, il n'arriva pas à trouver Duo. 'Tant pis', pensa-t-il, 'on en parlera à la pause'. Il petit-déjeuna donc seul puis rejoignit les bâtiments où se trouvaient les salles de cours. Il regarda alors son emploi du temps et s'aperçut avec soulagement que leur matinée commençait par deux heures de Français. De ce qu'il avait pu voir au premier cours dans cette matière, cela ne serait pas trop difficile à supporter, la prof étant plutôt intéressante. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de français.

Duo y était déjà, mais quelques autres élèves attendaient eux aussi le début des cours, élèves avec lesquels Maxwell menait grand train une conversation qui donnait l'impression d'être passionnante. Ce n'est pas dans ces conditions que le chinois pourrait avoir une conversation dans le genre de celle qu'il comptait avoir avec Duo.

Quelques minutes après, la sonnerie se déclancha, faisant sursauter Wufei. Décidément, il ne s'y habituait pas. La sonnerie n'était pas un son de cloche à proprement dit dans ce lycée, mais une sorte de note aigue prolongée pendant 3 secondes. 3 secondes très désagréables (10).

Très ponctuelle, la prof arriva quelques secondes plus tard et les deux heures commencèrent. A la pause, le chinois ne réussit pas à trouver Duo.

A la fin, il de se rendre en cours d'histoire, mais encore une fois, si Duo y était, il n'était pas seul. Il était même en grande conversation avec Neil. Au bout de quelques nstants, leur dialogue se termina et Duo se dirigea vers Wufei, un air renfrogné inhabituel sur le visage.

-'Ce connard nous prend pour ses larbins. Puisqu'on fait partie de la bande, il faut lui rendre de 'menus services' si on veut y rester et avoir la paix.' Expliqua l'américain devant l'air curieux de son coéquipier.

-'Des menus services ? c'est à dire exactement ?'

-'Ce bâtard veut que ce soir on aille lui chercher des clopes à l'extèrieur.'

-'Et tu as accepté ?'

-'Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Oui. J'en profiterai pour aller faire un tour en ville, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.'

-'OK, tu emporteras le document que j'ai récupéré hier soir. Tu le passeras aux trois mousquetaires. Surtout au premier,' ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Souriant au surnom que Wufei avait donné à leur trois camarades, Duo murmurra un vague 'J'y penserais' puis replongea dans ses pensées. Après un moment de silence et d'hésitation, Wufei ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Duo mais n'eut pas le temps d'articuler la moindre syllabe, la sonnerue retentissant de nouveau, et leur professeur d'histoire les faisant entrer dans la salle de cours.

L'heure se déroulant avec une lenteur hallucinante.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité aux 2 G-Boys, la sonnerie de midi retentit enfin. Toute la classe rangea précipitemment ses affaires et tous se ruèrent vers la cantine. Là encore, Wufei trouva que le lieu n'était pas l'idéal pour avoir une conversation personnelle : trop de monde, trop d'agitation, trop de… Et Zut, qui cherchait-il à leurrer là ? lui ? il avait le trac et c'est tout, y'avait pas d'autre excuses. Il essaya pendant tout le déjeuner de se décider à se lancer mais n'y parvint pas. Dès qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet, les seuls bruits qu'il parvenait à arracher à ses cordes vocales n'étaient que d'informes gargouillis et des consonnances inarticulées.

Il laissa donc tomber quand il s'aperçut que Duo commençait à sèrieusement se foutre de lui. Il rougit comme une pivoine et se colla une baffe mentale ( et une à Duo aussi). Il devait avoir l'air passablement ridicule.

Il finit par se décider à parler à l'américain le soir-même, dans leur chambre. Peut-être après tout que s'il y avait moins de monde il y arriverait mieux. Mais il en doutait. Enfin, il verrait bien ce soir.

L'après-midi s'écoula encore avec une lenteur extrême. Le chinois crut même pendant un temps qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Duo quant à lui ne laissait rien paraître, si ce n'est qu'il n'osait pas vraiment embêter et taquiner le chinois avec autant d'énergie qu'il en avait habituellement.

La fin de la journée de cours finit tout de même par arriver et la sonnerie de 17 heures résonna dans tout le lycée.

Duo monta directement dans le dortoir, semant Wufei et ne lui laissant pas le temps de le rejoindre.

Il sortit les feuilles de sous le matelas du chinois (il finissait par connaître ses habitudes), les fourra dans son sac à dos après en avoir retiré ses manuels scolaires. Il saisit également son portefeuille et le fourra dans sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte et partit juste au moment où Wufei arrivait.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Duo avait déjà disparu. L'américain entra dans le premier bureau de tabac venu et acheta le paquet de cigarette le plus petit (10 cigarettes) et le moins cher possible. Puis il ressortit et suivit le même itinéraire que le chinois la veille.

Arrivé à la planque des 3 autres pilotes, il confia les feuilles à Herro pendant que Quatre se décollait de son 'trotro d'amour', comme l'avait surnommé Duo depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, et proposa une tasse de thé au nouveau venu.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain et tournait comme un lion en cage, regardant sa montre toutes les 5 minutes. A 18h30, commençant à s'inquiéter, il s'apprêta à sortir pour aller retrouver Duo quan d celui-ci fit irruption dans la chambre, enfin de retour. Il posa (ou plutôt 'jeta' serait un terme plus adéquat) son sac sur son lit et lança un bref 'on se retrouve au self' avant de ressortir.

Il alla voir Neil et, quand celui-ci râla sur la taille et la qualité du paquet de cigarette, lui répliqua avec un sourire effrayant qu'il n'avait pas précisé il tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers le self, où Wufei l'attendait déjà.après avoir avalé leur repas de maniète très expéditive, ils remontèrent aux dortoirs. Duo se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain puis déclara :

-'Bon, je vais faire un tour dans le couloir interdit, je fais visiter d'autres pièces.'

-'Attends !' protesta Wufei. 'Je voudrais te parler... à propos de ce matin,' finit-il par ajouter d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

Duo, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait ne laissa pas Wufei s'embarrasser à savoir comment aborder le sujet. Il mit directement les pieds dans le plat et se lança.

-'Wu… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prs ce matin… même si je dois subir ta colère, je veux quand même que tu saches que je ne regrette en aucun cas ce que j'ai fait.'

Puis l'américain baissa les yeux, comme un gamin pris en faute.

Le chinois se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui et lui répondant en souriant légèrement, d'un sourire à la fois triste et soulagé.

-'Moi non plus Duo je ne regrette pas ce que tu as fait. Je regrette juste de pas avoir réagi. Mais je vais réparer ça tout de suite.'

Ils étaient tous deux très proches à prsent et Wufei releva le menton de Duo qui avait conservé son air penaud. Et il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, puis se mit à l'enlacer.

Duo finit par comprendre ce qui se passait et l'enlaça à son tour, répondant enfin au baiser du chinois, encore un peu surpris par ce qu'ils faisaient.

Fin du chapitre 8

* * *

**Notes :**

1 : Mélyan : MWARFARFARFARF ! t trop drôle quand tu te réveilles Wu ! je te signale que ça c'est la phrase des ozzies !

2 :Imaginez qu'il n'ait pas de pyjama… Comment aurait réagit Duo ?

3 : Blue : _bave_ super la position…

Mélyan : _penche la tête de côté_ intéressant en effet…

4 : Ronchon au réveil vous avez dit ? naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan c'est juste une idée :p

5 : Blue : C'est dingue que je sois autant jalouse de Duo !

6 : Cro et Blue : _cri de victoire_ ENNNNFIIIIIIIIINN

7 : Etonnant pour Duo Je-fais-tout-au-dernier-moment-Maxwell. Mais il y une raison à tout : Sachant qu'il allait réveiller Wu brutalement, il était déjà tout prêt pour pouvoir fuir n cas de colère excessive du chinois ;)

8 : EXTREMEMENT constructif, n'est-ce pas ;)

9 : Mélyan : _voix de documentaire_ Le G-boys, espèce rare mais néanmoins non protégée, a donc pour rituel pré-coïtal de se remplir l'estomac...

Wufei : BAKA ONNA ! _se met à courser Mélyan, le sabre à la main_

Mélyan: _Morte de rire, court pour échapper à son poursuivant_ Y'A QUE LA VERITE QUI FACHE WU!

10 :Mélyan : Excuses à mon ancien lycée… après celle de La Martinière (je ne citerai pas lequel)… je les regrette ces 3 secondes…

* * *

**Bavardages de l'auteur :**

Encore une fois je remercie mes revieweuses : **Olia**, **Théalie** et **Sanzo Girl,** MERCI!

Voilà déjà la suite (3 chapitres en si peu de temps… je m'étonne moi-même :p) Le prochain sera un peu plus long à venir MAIS (et parce que) le lime paraitra en même temps (ça vous fera 2 chapitres pour le prix d'1 ;))…. Donc voilà, un peu de patience et vous serez récompensés.

Je rappelle que je cherche un/une bêta lecteur/lectrice. Rassurez vous, celui/celle/ceux qui s'en occuperont n'auront pas un travail insurmontable, vu que je ne rentre, en pèriode scolaire, que le week-end, que je ne passe pas tous mes week-ends à taper mes textes, et que d'ici sept ou huit mois j'aurais des concours, et donc une pèriode vide de toute écriture…

Donc si vous êtes intéressés, contactez-moi à l'adresse varda8891/at/yahoo/dot/fr où /at/ et /dot/ sont à remplacer par ce qu'il faut, cela ne vous engage à rien, c juste prendre contact si vous êtes intéressé. (prière de ne pas se servir de cette adresse pour chaines de lettres et compagnie, sinon je vous signale en spam à Yahoo… Capiche ?)

Concernant la fic, le prochain chapitre (9) est classé lime. Il ne sera donc pas mis en ligne directement sur cette fic, mais probablement à part sous un titre du style « Jeux de hasard –Lime » ou « Jeux de hasard –chap 9 », etc. Mais pas de panique, je mettrai son adresse en lien dans ce chapitre en Mise à jour dès que le lime sera en ligne, et je remettrai également le lien en début de chapitre 10. Donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à faire comme d'habitude pour continuer à lire ce fic, et si vous voulez lire le lime, il vous suffira de cliquer sur le lien (et de cliquer sur un autre lien dans le chapitre séparé pour revenir à la fic.)

Voilà voilà… Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Chapitre 10: Où Duo innove

Chapitre10 :Où Duo innove.

Titre du fic : Jeu de hasards

Autrice : Mélyan Black, encore et toujours

Genre : Toujours les mêmes, et encore ni lime ni lemon dans ce chapitre (si vous en voulez, allez lire le chapitre 9 :LIEN)

Disclaimer :

Mélyan : Je ne vais pas répéter pour la énième fois qui…

Valdemort : 10è pour être précis

Mélyan : commence pas à m'embêter toi !

Quatre : T'es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ?

Mélyan : NON ! Je suis pas de mauvaise humeur, c'est clair ? J'veux juste qu'on me laisse finir mon disclaimer en paix pour une fois, c'est trop demander ?

Heero : Pas de mauvaise humeur, hein ?

Duo : Absolument pas

Wufei : elle a même l'ai parfaitement calme et parfaitement joyeuse

Remus : n'en faites pas trop quand même, ça va finir par sonner faux

Blue : faut la comprendre aussi…

Trowa : pourquoi ?

Cro : Niark niark niark

Aklabem : elle a plus de sirop et…

Mélyan : LA FERME TOUT LE MONDE !

Blue et Quatre : Mes oreilles

Blue : Mél ! J'étais juste à côté de toi, j'ai plus de tympans.

Mélyan : Désolée, mais je voudrais finir mon disclaimer. Je disais donc : je ne répèterai pas qui est à moi qui ne l'est pas, vous n'avez qu'à regarder les chapitres précédents, na ! Ensuite, je ne pense pas refaire de lemon ni de lime dans la fic, et je pense que celle-ci va bientôt se terminer. Mais je ferais peut-être une séquelle, et même peut-être bien avec un ''couple'' 5/2/1. Mais avant de faire la séquelle, j'ai d'autres projets qui traînent depuis bien trop longtemps, et ce ne sera donc pas pour out de suite (si ça vient un jour…). En attendant… du clame s'impose pour que je puisse écrire : Ouste ! tout le monde !

Où Duo innove

RrrzZZ RrrzZZ…

-Nathan, soupira Wufei, quand tu fais semblant de dormir, évite au moins de ronfler.

-Maisheu ! Will ! J'm'ennuie moi ! c'est chiant l'allemand !

-Tu crois quoi, que je m'amuse ? Les langues ont toujours été la partie que je détestais le plus dans l'enseignement de maître O. Et ça ne me plait pas plus ici. 1

-C'est pas marrant. 2

-Tu te répètes !

-Et alors ? faut bien que je m'occupe.

-T'as qu'à réfléchir, ça te changera

-Ca t'as pas déplu, hier soir, quand je ne réfléchissais pas.

-C'est pas la même chose.

-En quoi c'est différent ?

-Bien c'est… C'est pas pareil, c'est tout.

-Entschuldigung3 s'exclama la prof, pour leur faire remarquer qu'ils gênaient.

Les deux adolescents baissèrent alors les yeux avec un air de chiot pris en faute, et se turent. Le reste de l'heure passa alors avec une lenteur extrême.

Puis ils eurent un cours de physique, pendant 2 interminables heures. Leur prof, une espèce de vieille croûte, ne les laissa même pas sortir pendant la récréation. Le cours était d'une simplicité désespérante pour les deux G-Boys. 2 heures à faire des schéma de Lewis, développés et semi-développés, et faire des écritures topologiques de molécules était ennuyeux à mourir. Ces 2 heures-là passèrent donc encore plus lentement que le cours d'allemand.

11h sonnèrent et ils purent enfin sortir des couloirs gris et déprimants du lycée.

Ce jour-là, une grève des cuisiniers leur fournit une bonne excuse pour aller à l'extérieur. Les cuisines, et donc le self, ne fonctionnant plus, ils devaient aller en ville pour le déjeuner. En plus de cela, ils avaient jusqu'à 14h pour ce faire, possédant ainsi 3 heures de libertés.

Les deux garçons sortirent donc du lycée, après avoir laissé leurs sacs dans un casier et pris assez d'argent pour payer leur repas.

Duo traîna Wufei à sa suite.

-Où tu m'emmènes comme ça Duo ?

-Surprise

-J'ai horreur des surprises

-Mais ! T'as pas confiance ?

-Confiance en toi ?

-Oui confiance en moi.

-Pour des surprises ?

-Oui, pour des surprises

-Concernant la nourriture ?

-T'es lourd, là, Fei !

-Je peux réfléchir à la question ?

-Oui

-Alors, même en réfléchissant, la réponse est NON. Je n'ai pas d'avoir confiance, mais alors là pas du tout !

-Tant pis, t'as pas le choix de toute façon.

-Je te préviens, si ça ne me plait pas, je fais demi-tour et je vais manger ailleurs.

-Si tu veux

-SEUL

-Teuplé Fei-Chan !

-Niet ! tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, il est hors de question que je mange dan un Mc do' !

-Même si… même si je te promets… commença Duo avant de murmurer à l'oreille du chinois.

Du sang commença alors à couler d'une des narines de Wufei.

Ce dernier regarda Duo avec de grands yeux ronds et un air d'incrédulité totale sur le visage, puis il reprit un peu possession de ses sens et répondit.

-Tu tiendras jamais une promesse pareille.

-On parie ? demanda Duo d'un air aguicheur

-Ca dépends quoi

-Si je ne tiens pas parole, je fais toutes les expéditions dans le couloir d'ici la fin de la mission, et si je tiens, c'est toi qui le feras.

-Pari tenu

-OK ! répondis Duo, puis avec un grand sourire mutin qui n'augurait rien de bon, il lança avec entrain : De toute façon, je ne risque rien, je suis sûre que la surprise va te plaire, et je suis sure que même si ça ne te plait pas je gagnerai le pari.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-No problem ! Allez suis-moi !

Puis Duo partit en courant, en ayant assez de traînasser, et ayant besoin de dépenser son énergie 4. Wufei partit alors à sa poursuite, essayant de le rattraper pour le ramener à une allure plus normale. Au bout de 10 minutes de course folle, Duo s'arrêta enfin, à peine essoufflé, tandis que Wufei arrivait derrière lui, soufflant comme un bœuf et rouge comme une tomate5.

Le chinois reprit son souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, puis, une fois que sa respiration eut repris un rythme à peu près normal, il releva la tête et regarda le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Une façade vitrée, un parc pour les enfants en bas-âge, une terrasse et … une gigantesque enseigne jaune.

-McDonald ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Je crois que tu vas devoir tenter ton pari Duo.

-Oy ! Ca va, calmos le chien de garde, je plaisantais c'est tout.

-Ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire ! rétorqua Wufei, lançant un regard noir au natté par la même occasion.

-Oh zut, fit ce dernier avec un air de gamin à qui on aurait annoncé que le père Noël n'existait pas ! J'suis déçu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je croyais qu'hier soir tu avais enfin enlevé le sabre de ton cul6. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

L'habitude de leurs habitudes revenant en force, Wufei lança un « Maxweeeeeeeeell ! T'es mort ! » rageur et lui saisit la natte avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper.

-Wufy ! Pas la tresse ! ça fait mal !

-Je ne te lâcherai7 pas !

-Et comment je t'emmène là où on devait aller alors ?

-Tu mets un pied devant l'autre et tu recommences, ça s'appelle marcher.

-nianianiania

-Shazi ! avance sinon on sera encore là demain.

-J'avance pas tant que tu ne m'as pas lâché ;

Pour toute réponse, Wufei enroula la natte autour de son poing, obligeant l'américain à se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier finit par avancer et l'entraîna deux rues plus loin.

-Voilà c'est là. Tu me peux me lâcher maintenant s'te plait ?

Lâchant distraitement la natte, Wufei contempla le restaurant.

Une façade rouge sombre, presque noire, avec un dragon sculpté, recouvert d'incrustation en feuilles d'or, de chaque côté de la porte.

Et une inscription d'un vert à la fois pastel et profond, envoûtant : « Ryu Sama »8. La façade sans fenêtre et la porte en bois massif, chose devenue rare à cette époque, ne laissait rien deviner de l'intérieur.

Duo brisa alors le silence et tira Wufei de sa contemplation

-Bon, on reste là comme deux ronds de flan, ou on entre ?9

Wufei ne répondit rien.

Il attrapa simplement la natte de l'américain, ignorant la protestation de celui-ci, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, poussa et entra, suivit par son amant furibard.

-Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?

-Non

-Héé maaaaais !

-Y'a pas de mais

-Ah tu le prends comme ça ?

-Oui

-Tu vas le regretter…

-Sûrement, je te connais assez pour savoir ça. Mais je ne cèderai pas.

-Tu vas pas me lâcher ?

-Jamais.

A ce moment, une lueur espiègle passa dans les yeux de Duo.

-Jamais hein ?

Puis il continua, prenant un ton aguicheur.

-Tu sais, que ça va nous obliger à certaines choses.

-Nh… Je sais, acquiesça le chinois, un sourire vicieux, inhabituel chez lui, sur les lèvres.

Un sourire de trois fois le tour de sa tête illumina le visage de l'américain, mais il continua à taquiner le chinois.

-Compte pas sur moi pour te donner la becquée à chaque repas ! et surtout pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai déjà du mal avec une paire de baguette, alors 2 laisse tomber !

Wufei sourit de plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je tiens ta natte dans ma main gauche, je suis droitier, et une seule main suffit pour les baguettes.

Wufei éclata alors de rire devant l'air de gamin déconfit de Duo, ce dernier faisant une réflexion très adulte : « Méchannnnt ! »

-Peut-être mais j'ai faim, et en plus je me venge de tes bêtises de ce matin ?

-Qui ? Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ?

-Absolument rien, je confirme, mis à part nous faire remarquer au moins six fois par cours.

-Maais ! C'est pas ma faute ! Z'ont qu'à être moins chiants les profs.

-Bin voyons, tu veux pas qu'ils distribuent des bonbons à la pelle pendant que tu y es ?

-Bin pourquoi pas ? au moins ils ne seraient pas payés à rien faire !

-Tu sais que tu racontes n'importe quoi ?

-Yep ! Et j'en suis fier.

-Tu as d'autres requêtes débiles à faire pendant qu'on y est,

-Euh oui… on peut prendre une table ? j'ai faim.

Tandis qu'il se jetait en avant, Wufei tenta de lui rappeler qu'il avait toujours la tresse prisonnière de ses doigts.

Trop tard.

Duo s'en rappela tout seul, à l'aide d'un cri de surprise et de douleur très élaboré :

-AÏEUUUUUUUH !

Fin du chapitre 10

Notes :

1 Blue : maintenant ça doit être la partie qu'il préfère chez Duo

Mélyan : Roh ! BLUUUUE !

2 :Blue : rien ne les empêche de faire quelque chose de plus marrant…

Mélyan : Mais faites moi taire cette perverse !

3 : traduction : Pardon/ excusez-moi (Allemand)

4 : Mélyan : A se demander où il la trouve après la nuit qu'il a passé avec Wu… Ce mec me tue TT

5 : Vous connaissez la différence entre puissance et endurance, entre rigidité et souplesse ? Bah prenez Wu et Duo et vous saurez…

6 : Version Made in Wufei du balais dans le cul

7 : Mélyan : C'est bien lâcherai et non lêcherais comme je l'avais tout d'abord écris… Mea culpa.

8 : Seigneur Dragon, c'est du chinois.

9 : Mélyan : Duo, ça veut dire quoi déjà délicatesse ?

Blabla de l'auteur : 

Voilà donc la fin de ce 10ème et avant dernier chapitre… Snif j'en ai la larme à l'œil…

Le chapitre 11 devrait (si tout se passe bien) arriver avant le 4 septembre. Désolée, mais si j'ai mis un soin particulier à ce que TOUS les chapitres de ce fic aient la même taille (5 feuilles manuscrites chacun, soit 10 pages, soit un total, en cette fin de 10ème chapitre de 100 pages… c lonnnng quand je regarde mon classeur…), le dernier sera plus court (2feuiles et demi si ma mémoire est bonne.).

Mais la fin arrive bientôt. De tte façon, Duo et Wufei sont casés, c'était le but, pour la suite, si suite il y a, ce sera pour une autre fic.

Voilà, voilà, je remercie encore tous les reviewers des 8 premiers chapitres ( je poste le 9 et 10 en même temps, donc je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pour le 9), et plus particulièrement Théalie, Olia, pour leur fidélité, leur patience, leurs reviews nombreuses, et également pour les reviews du chapitre 8. Je remercie aussi Sanzo girl pour ses reviews au chapitre 7 et 8.

Merci les filles, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage de taper tous les chapitres parus cet été, sinon la fic serait probablement restée sur papier et voire même dans une poubelle (démotivation quand tu nous tiens…)

Une dernière fois je posterais pour ce fic et elle sera ensuite close.

Je compte ensuite reprendre Champagne, mais ça risque d'être long (j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire quand je suis en cours depuis cette année, ni en dehors des cours d'ailleurs), et j'espère y retrouver des lecteurs/lectrices aussi fidèle pour suivre le fic. Ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une ou un bêta lecteur /air de chien battu/ pleeeeeease, y'a personne qui veux ?

Bon, cette fois je vous laisse, assez de mes bavardages ennuyeux… Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous souhaiter : Bonne fin de vacances et Bonne rentrée (c'est bête, mais moi j'ai hâte :S) ! 


	11. Chapitre 11: Sans titre

Jeu de hasard – Chapitre 11

(hé oui, j'ai pas su quoi mettre comme titre de chapitre…)

Série, genre et auteur : cf. chapitres précédents.

Disclaimer : 

Mélyan : Mwarfarfarfarfarfarfarf ! PTDR ! MDR !

Blue : Bin qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Cromax : Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche

Yeaziel : Pour une fois que c'est pas le contraire

Mel /Ricane de plus belle/ LOOOOOOOOOL

Aklabem : Fais attention, mon ange, tu aggraves son cas par ton humour sarcastique.

Valdemort : Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Blue qui coupe le sifflet à Cro et Akla qui devient la voie de la raison de Yeazi, ça devient grave, très grave !

Mélyan /hurle de rire/ MDR !

BAM

Mélyan /se frotte l'énorme bosse qui apparaît au sommet de son crâne/ Aïeuh… ça va pas de taper si fort papa ?

Sirius : T'avais qu'à pas finir la bouteille de sirop Thé-framboise….

Mélyan : Mais euh !

Sirius : Y'a pas de mais ! fais ton disclaimer

Mélyan : pas envie

Quatre : je peux le faire à sa place M Black si vous voulez

Mélyan : LâcheurTT

Trowa : Fais attention à ce que tu dis toi èé

Mélyan : euuuuuh… gentil trotro, patapé hein ?

Heero : Bon, je vais le faire, sinon on n'a pas fini

Duo : Elle va te laisser faire, tu crois ?

Wufei : Voyons, Duo, tu sais bien qu'elle pardonne tout à son psychopathe préféré…

Heero, vous oubliez l'effet d'un gun pointé sur le crâne

Mélyan /louche sur le gun juste sous son nez/ il est sale

Heero : K'so ! Quel est l'empaffé qui a mis du sang dans mon gun et l'a laissé sécher ?

Sword /s'éclipse/ Oups… j'aurais du faire attention en explosant ce zombi…

Remus : Bon, puisque personne n'est décidé, je vais le faire : Personne n'est vraiment à Mélyan, à part les élèves du lycée (mis à part Duo et Wufei bien sûr.). Et ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire.

Chapitre 11

**13h55, salle de biologie **

-Willy ?

-?

-Tu me lâches la tresse?

-Non

-Et tu comptes faire comment pour le cours

-Chais pas

-T'as pas peur de nous faire remarquer ?

-Non, tu t'en es déjà chargé ce matin, Nathan.

-Wiiiiiiil… tu oublies un détail

-Lequel ?

-Le prof risque de ne pas apprécier

-Oui en effet…

Reprenant possession de sa natte, Duo crut toutefois bon d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil :

-Tu pourras la ravoir ce soir si tu veux

Wufei allait répondre, mais le professeur de biologie arriva à ce moment. Les deux G-Boys passèrent deux heures de TP avec un prof très agréable qui se présenta à eux comme étant M Morales 1. A la fin des deux heures, ils virent avec soulagement que leur journée était terminée, le TP de physique étant annulé pour cause d'absence de la professeur. Ils sortirent donc dans la cour du lycée.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? T'as une idée Wi ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça, répondit machinalement l'interpellé en ressaisissant la natte de l'américain.

-J'vais m'géner ! et t'as pas répondu à ma question : t'as une idée ?

-Oui, on prépare nos sorties du week-end…

-Hm ! Intéressant… et tu penses à quoi ? cinéma , resto, ballade en bord de mer ?

-tour dans les couloirs du lycée

-Ah…oh

Le ton de duo était déçu, et le sourire qui illuminait son visage un instant auparavant disparut.

-T'es pas drôle Wu

-T'inquiètes pas, ça nous prendra pas tout le week-end, on aura encore un peu de temps pour nous, le rassura le chinois.

Le sourire de l'américain réapparut.

-Ah ah !… Et q'espère-tu que nous allons faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de toi ! répondit l'asiatique avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je serais sage ! promis Duo, avec un faux air d'ange innocent.

-Bin voyons, autant demander à une plante de parler.

-Faudrait déjà en trouver une qui ne soit pas génétiquement modifiée pour ça.

-Méfie-toi, je pourrais te prendre au mot…

Le soir même 

-Bon, on est vendredi soir, quasiment tout l'internat est rentré chez lui. Notre sortie sera donc plus discrète et facile. µOn y va à deux ? proposa Duo

-Pourquoi pas.

-C'est parti ! s'écria Duo avec joie

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Wufei l'interpella

-Hey ! T'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose là ?

Le natté se retourna, un air d'étonnement et d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Le « Bin non, quoi ? » qui lui trottait dans la tête n'eut pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres que le chinois lui lançait une masse noire informe.

Duo, bien que surpris la rattrapa au vol par réflexe.

Perplexe, il regarda ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Son regard s'éclaira.

-Mais ouiiiii ! Suis-je con ?

-Moi j'ai rien dit ! Fit innocemment Wufei

-… J'allais sortir en uniforme d'écolier.

-Hn, approuva Wufei. Dans le genre discret ce n'est pas super réussi !

-Bon, bin je te laisse, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, tu m'attends, Wu-chou ?

-Hey ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tu préfères quoi alors ?

-Wufei et pas autre chose

-Ok, tu t'en vas pas sans moi Pas-autre-chose !

-SHAZI !

-Ah ! ça change du « baka » et du « omae o korosu » de Hee-Chan ! Ca fait du bien un peu de nouveauté de temps à autre !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirai « Baka » et non « shazi », je ne suis pas Yuy, fit le chinois d'un ton boudeur.

Bien que ne pouvant pas le voir de là où il était (dans la salle de bain, pour ceux qui auraient déjà oublié :p) Duo lança :

-Tu devrais bouder plus souvent , t'es trop mignon comme ça ! Je te sauterais volontiers dessus si ce n'était pas déjà fait

-MAXWELL !

Le cri de Wufei ne dura pas longtemps, Duo lui sautant finalement réellement dessus…

OWARI 

Et voilà, THE END of the fic

Merci à tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout.

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je vais peut-être écrire la séquelle (en espérant qu'elle sera moins longue et mieux écrite, parce que perso, quand je me suis relu, après un an sans regarder mes feuilles, je trouvais pas ça gény-génial éè)…

Voilà, je vous abandonne au reste du site, Bises à tous et bonne rentrée !

Mélyan Black

Notes débiles :

1 :Mélyan /chante/ Moraleeeeees, moraleeeeeeees ! Toi qui voul… BAM

Valdemort : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ces temps-ci, il faut toujours que je l'assome !

PS: Je tiens à râler contre La nouvelle mise en page plante à mort c'est assez cht


End file.
